Injustice Beyond
by Archergreatestsecretagent
Summary: In the wake of tragedy, a tyrannical regime has taken control of the planet. Several brave men and women have fought to overthrow this regime. As time went on many were lost, now the Insurgency consists of only one. The future is now, it is time for a legend to be reborn. An AU of Injustice, Justice League and Batman Beyond.
1. Prologue

Injustice Beyond

Prologue

Year 22

A dark figure shrouded in darkness observes from a distance regime soldiers apprehending an underground newspaper reporting on the regimes hypocritical and atrocious crimes. As the figure observes the scene it states, "Not yet." And vanishes without a trace.

Flashback

A young boy runs through the filthy alley. Panting as rain pours all around and a flash and crash of lightning is seen and heard in the background. The boy stops in the alley known to many as Crime Alley where tragedy is known to dwell. His eyes widen as he sees what has unfolded before him. An arm raised, the sound of metal piercing metal and flesh, blood dripping and pooling from the rain water on the ground. A cry of pain and a silent scream in the dark.

End Flashback

A young man's eyes widen as he awakens from his slumber. Looking around he sees himself on a private jet still in the air.

"Everything alright sir?"

The young man looks forward at the source of the question as he sees an elderly man looking concerned at him. "I'm fine'' he states. "Just a bad memory."

The older man asks "It's been ten years since you been home. Feeling nervous."

"No" the young man states. "It's taken me a long time but I'm ready."

"Ready for what sir."

The young man looks at the older man with a look of determination and say, " To win my fathers war."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **References from anything related to DC will be used and some elements from other genres. Such as Archer and Blue Bloods.**

Injustice Beyond

Chapter 1

Three things. That's all it took for the balance of power to shift in a horrifying direction. The death of pregnant reporter Lois Lane Kent, the nuking of Metropolis, and the death of The Joker. That's what started it all. The ruled is now ruled by an iron grip of a Man of Steel.

Regime Year 22

A lot has changed since Year 1, all metahumans are registered if they don't they are subdued and imprisoned. All vigilantes are outlawed. Anyone discovered to be a vigilante are arrested they are given a choice join the regime, be imprisoned or are killed. No one has joined.

The Batman and the Insurgency have not been seen or heard from in over a decade.

The Regime consists of only five "superheroes" now. Superman, now known as High Chancellor, Wonder Woman, Superman's right hand as well as his second wife. Yellow Lantern, Hal Jordan, Aquaman, King of the Seven Seas. All but Wonder Woman have aged. There army consists of regime soldiers, blind loyal soldiers to Superman, if asked the Amazons and Atlanteans will assist if ordered by their monarchs. Asked, is not the right word, ordered is more like it. The Regimes rules are simple obey or die.

Four years ago, Superman and Wonder Woman announced to the world the birth of their daughter Lara-El. She lives on Themysicra.

But, what the world doesn't know is Wonder Woman's darkest secret. Almost no one knows it not even Superman. Wonder Woman's secret began during the early years of the regime. At the end of year one, she returned to the land of her birth to recover from surviving the nuclear explosion cause by the death of Captain Atom. She did not return to active duty until the end of Year 3.

The secret she has hidden for many years is that Lara is not her only child. Many years before her birth, Diana gave birth to twins, the eldest a boy and the youngest a girl. But, that is only part of the secret. The secret she has kept is that they are the son and daughter of Batman.

She has gone to great lengths to keep this secret.

Flashback

Year 1

"J'onn'' Superman states.

"Kal" the Martian Manhunter says.

"Why have you chosen to go against me "the Kryptonian says.

"Because I know what taking control of a planet feels to people. Let me show you." As the Martian makes telepathic contact with Superman images are shown of families torn apart, people killed. A civilization annihilated with only one survivor. Their connection is interrupted as Wonder Woman separates them.

"Get away" she says. "Are you okay" she says to Superman. He only nods.

"Diana stop" J'onn says.

"No, you stop. What were you doing to him "she says.

"I am trying to help him" he answers.

"No, you were trying to brainwash him."

"I am just showing him what his course of action will lead him" he says.

"He is doing what is right. He is doing what he should have done in the first place."

"He isn't. He's taking control of the world and frightening people with how far he is going."

"Man's World had their chance. They can't do anything for themselves. Either stand aside or join us" she says.

"No, this ends now." He charges at her grabbing her wrists. She fights back freeing an arm and punching him. He transforms his body and phases into hers.

"I know what you have done Diana. The blood you've split and the lies you've told. You admired and trusted Kal more than me because of how I looked. Perhaps I should do what you have done and just get rid of the problem." As he prepares to end it he realizes something as he is reading her thoughts "Wha…, Diana you kept this from Batman."

As he is distracted, she shouts, "Do it Kal. Burn meeee! Supermans eyes shine bright red as he shoots his heat vision at her mildly burning her, but horribly burn the Martian. As he is separated from her shouting "Arghhh."

As he is falling he disintegrates into ashes. Superman looks at what he has done and said, "What have I done?''

Wonder Woman states, "He was going to kill me, it was the only way."

As the two left, they do not see Batman having watched the whole thing from afar, he watches as J'onn becomes ashes and angrily says, "How could you?'' As he departs as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. References from DC comics, Archer and Blue Bloods.

Injustice Beyond

Chapter 2

"He's been quiet" Superman states from his throne in the Hall of Justice. "Ten years, he has never been this quiet before going against us."

"Perhaps he has given up or he has become too old to come at us again" Yellow Lantern states.

"No that's not something that would stop him" Superman replies." He is the most stubborn man I have ever met. He's planning something I know it."

"He never did trust us when the Justice League was formed and even after that he never revealed his identity to us like we all did with one another" said Wonder Woman.

"Not surprising, considering what Superman did with that information" said Yellow Lantern. He looks at Superman who had a dark expression on his face.

"It had to be done" he replies.

Yellow Lantern looks at the Kryptonian with anger and says, "It had to be done! You outed several of our friends' identities, Barry, Firestorm, Hawkman they were our friends."

Superman stands up and says, "They went against me. Barry betrayed me. He was with us and then joined up with the Insurgency."

"So, you get even by killing him and so many others."

"Your hands aren't clean either! You killed Guy Gardner during the Green Lantern Invasion."

"And you wiped out a lot of Lanterns too" Lantern retorts.

"You need to make a decision on whose side you are on" Wonder Woman says, Lantern goes quiet.

"Increase patrols in Gotham. I want to know if he makes a move as well as dealing with the Jokerz and the Mutants" Superman orders.

 **Gotham Airport**

Two men exit the airport and get into a car. As the car is on the road the two men sit in silence until the older says," Where to sir?"

The younger man thinks for a moment and replies, "Wayne Enterprises."

"Of course, sir. Mr. Fox has been keeping your seat warm for you while you have been away."

"Good. The Foxes have always been a family to be trusted and relied upon by mine."

Sometime later they arrive at Wayne Enterprises. As the younger man gets out and stands before the building he takes a breath and walks into the building. As he approaches the front desk the female receptionist asks, "Can I help you?''

The young man says, "I'm here to see Mr. Fox."

The receptionist replies, "Name please?''

The young man replies, "Logan Wayne."

The receptionist's eyes widen and says, "One moment please." The receptionist picks up the phone and dials. After a few moments she hangs up and says, "Go right up." Logan nods in thanks.

He walks into the elevator and rids it to the top floor. As the doors open Logan is greeted by a black man in his late forties and in a nice suit. The dark-skinned man says, ''Logan Wayne as I live and breathe."

"Good to see you too Luke" Logan greeted. He walks out of the elevator and shakes Luke's hand. Luke Fox, son of Lucius Fox, current CEO of Wayne Enterprises, former Batwing.

"You look good. I see you got a tan too" Luke says coyly. Logan smirks. "So how was your trip."

Logan says, "Enlightening. Don't worry I'm not ready to take your job and I don't plan on shooting Wayne Enterprises in the head by firing you. Which I can't even do even if I wanted to. Thanks for taking care of the company while I've been away."

"Don't mention it. Our fathers were friends and I was one to your father as well. Hard to believe he's gone" Luke states mournfully. Logan looks down at the floor. "Come into my office or your office."

"Stop it. I'm not taking over anytime soon" Logan replies. They enter the office and close the door making sure it's locked. "This room secure?" Logan's question is answered by Luke pressing a button and the whole room lights up and then goes dark as the windows are shielded.

"We're secure. What is it?" Although Luke already knows the answer to that question.

Logan looks at Luke and says, "I'm ready." Luke sighs.

"Of course, you are. Come on let me show you what we have." The two leave the office and return to the elevator and go down to the secret floor of Wayne Enterprises R&D. All around the room there are all different kinds of technology. Gadgets vehicles and body armors.

"I went ahead and built everything your father, myself and you designed, and I had some help from Michael Holt as well. You should be able to win with them." Logan looks around at everything taking it all in.

"Even the gauntlets?" Logan asks.

"Yes, even the gauntlets. But, I left out that other feature. I didn't feel comfortable adding it" Luke answers.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it" Logan says.

"Alright." Luke walks to the computer in the room and pulls out a disk and hands it to Logan. As Logan grasps the disk Luke doesn't let go. Puzzled Logan looks at Luke. "Just be careful. A lot of people died fighting them. I don't want you to die as well" Luke says sadly.

Logan takes the disk and says to Luke "That's more reason for me to do this. You sure you don't want to go out and fight them with me?"

The dark-skinned man replies, "No, with my bad knee and my age my days as Batwing is over. You're the last bat standing now."

Logan says, "I won't fail."

Luke smiles and says, "I know you won't your just like your dad." Logan smiles at that and looks over to his left as something in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

"What's that?"

Luke turns his head to see what Logan is looking at. It's a tank with camouflage color scheme. "What that? That's the Tumbler. You wouldn't be interested in that would you?'' Logan nods his head.

"Let me show you." They walk over to the vehicle as Luke explains what it is. "Its experimental, but it was designed to help drive through different terrains to transport soldiers but with there being no war anywhere it's just sitting down here collecting dust. And before you ask Logan yes it does come in black." Logan smirks at that.

"I also got your _suit_ from the _tailor_ and sent it to the manor after Woodhouse called to let me know you were coming home."

"Thanks Luke" Logan says gratefully. Logan prepares to leave but is stopped as Luke speaks.

"One question, why the red?"

"Because I'm out for blood" Logan says intensely.

As he leaves Luke says, "Good luck."

Logan leaves Wayne Enterprises and returns to the car.

"Where to sir? Woodhouse says.

"Home it's time to get to work."

Did you like? Please review. I want to improve my writing, so people can enjoy my stories


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. References from DC Comics, Archer, and Blue Bloods.

Author Note: next chapter will take some time either before or after Thanksgiving.

Injustice Beyond

Chapter 3

Logan returns to his ancestral home, Wayne Manor, after ten years. As he and Woodhouse enter through the front door he remembers the time he lived here with his father and Woodhouse. The manor hasn't changed since he left. Woodhouse has been keeping the property well maintained. Logan makes his way to the study. Nothing in there has changed either. The desk, chairs, and of course the grandfather clock. Logan walks up to the clock and move the hands on the clock. Hearing a click the clock opens revealing a passageway. Logan walks through and down several steps until he reaches the bottom. Finally, after ten years Logan has returned to the Batcave. Of course, not even the Batcave and everything in it hasn't changed. The damaged batmobile on the platform on his left. He looks to his right over to the trophy display section of the cave. The giant penny and dinosaur. Followed by the giant Joker card, Mr. Freeze's ice gun, the scarface puppet, the riddler trophy, and the penguin umbrella. Along with several other items among the displays.

He looks around and sees the batwing on another platform. It is covered in rust and is damaged a clear sign of age and lack of maintenance. He looks to the other side of the cave he sees the batcomputer. Before he proceeds to the computer something catches his eye. He walks over to another part of the cave where several glass cases reside. These glass cases contain several suits. These are the memorial displays all to honor those who have fallen in the line of duty. In one case he sees a black and blue suit. It is the Nightwing suit, in honor of Dick Grayson. The next a black and red with some yellow. It is the Red Robin suit, in honor of Tim Drake. The next one is a red and green suit, in honor of Jason Todd. The next one is a black and yellow suit with the mask covering the entire face, this is the Batgirl suit, in honor of Cassandra Cain.

Far away from the other cases in the center of the platform stands a lone suit. A black cape, metallic armor with a black bat along the chest, and a black cowl. This is the batsuit, in honor of Bruce Wayne. Logan walks up to it and sees his reflection in it. He sees his black hair and blue eyes with lightly tanned-skin. Logan looks almost exactly like his father except for some traits from his mother. He bows his head in respect of his fallen father.

All of them have fallen in this war against the regime. Except Jason Todd who died years before the regime started. He proceeds to the batcomputer and begins to work. After several hours Logan discovers something that would have allowed the Insurgency to win the war against the regime. "I just found a smoking gun" Logan says.

Gotham City

Chief Frank Reagan walks out of the police station. He is a middle-ages man with a thick mustache. Why even have a police station? There is barely even a police force. After the regime started cops from all over jumped ship and joined the tyrant train. Frank was a rookie when he joined the force. His father worked with Commissioner Gordon and even met The Batman once. But Frank doesn't believe in vigilantism. The law is the law that is what he knows. Even Franks kids joined the force, but his daughter became an ADA. Frank hates what has become of the world. Some gods telling us what to do and having to obey them. There is no law and order there is just obey. It can't go on like this. He sees regime soldiers arresting some kids. "Hey what are you doing?"

The soldiers look at him and one says, "They are suspected Jokerz and are breaking curfew for minors. Superman wants them apprehended."

Reagan fires back with, "Where's your arrest warrant?"

The soldiers reply, "We don't need a warrant."

Reagan attempts to help the kids but is knocked down. One soldier says, "Anyone who sides with criminals is a criminal." They take Reagan as well and load them all into a regime truck and begin to move. One soldier says to the other, "Hey why don't we get rid of them? The old guy is a cop people will be in uproar. Besides, isn't that how Superman deals with criminals?''

The other says, "I know a place."

Hall of Justice

"Kal" Wonder Woman says to get Superman's attention from what he is working on.

"Mmmnh" he grunts.

"I'm going home to see Lara for a while. I don't know when I will be back. Maybe in a few weeks." He responds with a grunt and keeps working. She takes to the sky leaving him alone.

Batcave

Woodhouse stands a few feet away watching what is happening before him. In his hands is a cowl. Logan secures his gauntlets and then equips his utility belt. Logan holds out his hand and Woodhouse steps forward and places the cowl in his hand. Logan looks at it for a moment before placing it on his head and securing it. He turns around and Woodhouse gasps, "My God." He receives a batglare and walks past him.

Gotham

The soldiers push Reagan and the two kids out of the transport vehicle. The kids know nothing of importance to the regime. They all walk until they see where their destination is. The Trigate Bridge known for more than two thousand suicides almost no jumpers survive the fall. The kids begin to put up a fight but are restrained.

Reagan says, "You're going to kill us."

A soldier says, "You would stand against the regime. That is not tolerated."

"This is murder!" Reagan begins to fight back against the soldiers but its four against one. "You kids get out of here!"

They run away and don't look back. Reagan is now alone against four murderous soldiers.

A soldier spits out, "Bastard!"

Reagan is knocked down and receives a severe beating from them. Reagan sees a flashlight on the ground and grabs it. He hits one soldier with it and Reagan is kicked for it. He realizes he is going to die. In this moment he remembers something his father told him.

" _Lights belong in the sky. Always point lights to the sky eventually someone will come_."

Seeing how he has nothing left to lose. He turns the flashlight on and points the light into the sky, but it only lasts a minute. The bulb burns out most likely from being used as a weapon. The soldiers knock the flashlight from his hand and they drag him to the bridge. Two soldiers remain behind to keep a lookout. The other two prepare to throw Reagan over. The ones on lookout don't see a dark figure appear behind them and slam their faces into the ground and rendering them unconscious. Rain begins to pour down with lighting flashing in the night. A flash of lighting illuminates the figure. The figure is revealed to be Batman. The light also shows his suit. Black gauntlets with signature blades on them. A black utility belt, suit and black boots that end below the knees. A black cape, a bat symbol in the center of the chest outlined in red. The biggest difference is the cowl. The ears are longer now. White lenses for the eyes but the cowl now covers the entire face. There is an opening for the mouth to move and the mask moves along with mouth.

Batman runs after the remaining soldiers but sees that they have just thrown Reagan over. Batman runs up to the soldiers and slams their heads together knocking them unconscious. Batman jumps over the bridge and fires his grapple gun and swings to catch Reagan. He makes contact and proceeds to lay him gently on the ground below.

Reagan regains consciousness and looks up at Batman, but his vision is blurry and passes out. Batman fires his grapple gun and retrieves the unconscious soldiers and leaves with them.

Reagan regains consciousness as the sun rises and returns home. "This can't go on anymore. No more!"

Author Note: This was heavily inspired by mask of the phantasm and new 52 detective comics #25, also if I made it difficult to imagine the batman cowl just imagine the batman beyond cowl and the bat symbol of logans suit is the batman beyond one. The batsuit memorial is the batman arkham knight suit same with grapple gun, and just imagine mr. freeze gun the one from the arkhamverse. Thanks, review and enjoy.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. References some DC Comics, Archer and Blue Bloods.

Injustice Beyond

Chapter 4

The Pacific Lead Mines. Northwest Alaska

Batman walks through the old Insurgency headquarters. Superman won't be able to see or hear with the lead and sound disruptors. He walks over to the prison cells holding the four regime soldiers he apprehended. He stripped them of all their equipment and anything else that is useful. He grabs and drags one of them away and into a room. In the room there is a table and some chairs. He pushes the soldier into a chair and sits across from him. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know. If you hold anything back or lie to me, you will find your stay here very uncomfortable."

The soldier replies, "Screw you!"

Batman just looks at him and sighs. He stands and the next thing the three soldiers in the prison cell hear are screams.

Themyscira

Diana with her sword in hand is sparring with a dark-haired young girl that looks like Diana. At a training area looking out towards the ocean. As their swords connect Diana kicks out the girl's legs causing her to fall on her backside. The girl looks up and sees Diana's sword tip at her throat. "That is match Donna."

Princess Donna of Themyscira pouts, "Yes, I know you win." She stands and continues," like always."

Diana looks at her younger sister and says, "You need more training and you need focus. If you wish to see Man's World those two things are necessary."

Donna rolls her eyes. "Yes, I know. You have been saying that for years."

Diana sighs. This is not the first time Donna has been like this. She is so different from Diana even though they are sisters. Donna is not as dedicated to her training as she was when she was Donna's age.

Donna hesitates for a moment but then finally says it, "Have you found him yet or have you gotten any closer to finding him?"

Diana raises an eyebrow out of confusion until she realizes who she is talking about. "No, I haven't found him."

Donna's mood gets worse and starts walking away. Leaving Diana alone who looks out at the ocean.

Gotham

Logan returns to the Batcave in the early morning hours after learning everything he could from the captured soldiers. According to rumors there is a weakening in the ranks of Supermans top lieutenants. Yellow Lantern might be leaving the regime. Logan can use this to his advantage divide them and pick them off one at a time. Logan makes his way upstairs to get some rest and prepare for the night.

Hours later Logan drives to the clocktower located in Old Gotham. He gets out of his red Ferrari and enters the clocktower. He makes his way to the top of the clocktower and knocks on the door to the apartment complex of the clocktower. The door opens, and Barbara Gordon is revealed. She is an early forties red-head bound to a wheelchair. She looks at Logan and says, "I was wondering when you would show up."

Logan smirks and says, "How are you Barbara?"

The red-head replies, "Fine. What do you need?''

The dark-haired man replies," This place secure?''

Barbara says, "Your father and I made sure this is one of the most secure places on the planet."

Logan takes that information in for a moment. He pulls out a disk and hands it to her. "Can you broadcast what is on this disk to the entire world without being interrupted?''

Barbara thinks for a moment and answers, "It's possible but it will take some time to accomplish. Can you wait a few days?''

The young man thinks for a moment and replies, "I've waited ten years a few more days won't bother me. Besides, we will only get one chance with this."

Barbara smiles and wheels around to her secret workstation. As the monitors all come to life she says, "Looks like Oracle is back!"

Coast City

Nightfall has fallen over the city for a few hours now as Yellow Lantern flies through the air. He is silent as he looks over the city. He is contemplating his place in the world after being part of the regime for over twenty years. "What has it gotten me, he says inwardly.

He lands at Ferris Air Force Base or what is left of it. It was damaged during the Green Lantern War and Carrol Ferris didn't want to rebuild it. She broke up with Hal and married some other guy fifteen years ago. She couldn't look at Hal like she used to after everything the regime had done.

Hal Jordan was once considered one of the greatest of the Green Lanterns. He had good friends, John Stewart, Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance, Barry Allen, Kyle Rayner, hell even Guy Gardner. Hal is now a weak and broken man. Ever since Sinestro convinced him to wear a yellow ring nothing has gone right for him personally. I guess the good thing is that Sinestro died in the Green Lantern war.

As he drops his defense aura as he is reminiscing he doesn't notice someone behind him. He hears a noise and pain in his neck. His hand touches his neck and pulls out the tranquilizer dart embedded in his neck. He looks at it and collapses and loses consciousness.

Hours later Hal wakes up in a hospital bed. He is dazed but feels something is off. He raises his arms to touch his face, but he can't. He looks and is fully awakened now. Hal begins to hyperventilate as he looks at both his hands and doesn't see them. Instead he sees two stumps wrapped in bandages his hands are gone. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!


	6. Chapter 5

Just saw Justice League. Had some good and some bad moments but I think it did far better than BvS.

Disclaimer: I own mothing. References from DC Comics, Archer, and Blue Bloods.

Injustice Beyond

Chapter 5

Gotham

Logan is in the batcave reviewing the com-link he took off Yellow Lantern. Apparently, these are improved versions of the ones used in the Justice League all those years ago. But they are still made by the Waynetech division of Wayne Enterprises. It looks like these can also track other comm's. "Let's see where everyone is. Aquaman is in Atlantis. Superman is at the Hall of Justice and Wonder Woman is on Themyscira. Good" he thinks inwardly.

"Wonder Woman will be my next target."

Logan hears someone clear their throat. He turns and sees Woodhouse standing a few feet away. "What is it Woodhouse?"

Woodhouse replies," Mr. Fox was wondering when we would announce you to Gotham?"

Logan says in confusion, "Announce Me?"

"Make everyone know that everything under the Wayne family name is yours now sir. It is in your fathers will that everything would go to you."

There is silence. "Not now Woodhouse. It will have to be after everything is finished first" Logan answers.

"Very well then sir. I will inform Mr. Fox about this and let you get back to work. Logan nods in thanks and continues working as Woodhouse leaves.

Hall of Justice

Superman sits going over reports. One report coming in saying there could be a volcanic eruption around Japan in the next few days. Evacuations are underway. Superman will have to intervene in this situation. "Hal report" he hails. He receives no response. His face hardens. It appears Hal chose his side. He will deal with him later. Right now, he is needed.

Pacific Lead mines, Northwest Alaska

Hal lays in the hospital bed looking at his missing hands. He recalls everything he has ever down and believes he might deserve this.

Batman walks into the room. He looks at Hal and growls. "I want information."

Hal looks at him and raises his arms." Did you do this?"

Batman nods. "I had to make sure you will never be a threat to this world again."

Hal replies," How does that make you any different from the regime?"

Batman says," I'm not here to rule."

Hal thinks for a moment. "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"I know about your thoughts regarding leaving the regime. I want you to know that no matter what you do to help me bring down the regime will never absolve you from all the blood on your hands" Batman says. "Why now though after all these years?"

"At first I thought we were doing the right thing making the world safe. So that another Metropolis nuking doesn't happen again. But after seeing all my friends get killed or hurt. It made me scared of what Superman would do to me. He killed Barry, my best friend. Hell, a lot of our friends are dead or cripple. I didn't want to end up like them" Hal states.

Batman looks at this man. This fallen lantern. Said to be one of the Greatest Green Lanterns of all time. He sees Hal Jordan as the most pitiful man he has ever met. "Then that yellow ring was perfect for you. You really are spineless!"

Hal looks down in shame as silence takes over the hospital room. After a moment passes Hal begins, "He's out of control. He's obsessed and paranoid about you. After the last time the two of you went at it. You're the only thing in the way of Superman achieving his goals. I can honestly say after all these years of watching him. I don't think there is anything he won't do to kill you."

Gotham

The clock tower home of Barbara Gordon AKA Oracle. Since Logan had given her the disk she has been working none stop to be able to transmit the video on this disk to the whole world. Finally, everyone will see what kind of monster Superman really is and how his peace is a sham. Finally, after all these years Superman's victims will have justice. Her father, Bruce, Dick, Tim, Cassandra, Helena. Even Dinah, who Superman damaged her spine with his heat vision during the Green Lantern invasion. The doctors weren't sure she would make but she did. She's a fighter and she had a reason to go on living. They haven't spoken in years. She should call her soon to check up on her and her kids. Connor Queen and Olivia Queen, the twins of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance. God, Oliver died before they were even born.

Logan's lucky. He met his father before Bruce was killed. Although that's what this whole thing is about for Logan. To avenge his father's death. It's what made him become the next Batman in the first place. Its poetic in a way. There wouldn't be a new Batman if the regime hadn't killed the original. They brought this on themselves.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." She repeats this as her fingers dance across the keyboard.

"Dammit!" As she had thought and already told Logan this was going to take time. Hopefully, Logan can keep himself busy until this is ready.

Batcave

Logan begins making his finally preparations. He has everything he needs to bring down Wonder Woman. He hasn't seen her in person in fourteen years. This is going to be a wonderful family reunion. He triple checks all his equipment and the plans to beat her. He ponders inwardly," I swore I would never set foot on that island again."

He looks over to the new batwing, thanks to Luke Fox. The new and improved batwing has batshaped

wings, fins in the back, the cockpit has red glass, and is located right in front of the thrusters. It's all black and has a long and thin front. With special features to allow it to be undetectable. Logan will use this to get to Themyscira.

He hears Woodhouse approaching. "What is it Woodhouse?"

Woodhouse pauses as if he is struggling to find the right words. "Sir is this wise?"

Logan looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean?

Woodhouse says, "Taking down Superman's key lieutenants is one thing. But, you will still have Superman and his troops to deal with. You are out there alone and outnumbered."

"I'll be fine."

"Sir I must say this is reckless. You can't fight an army alone."

Logan opens his mouth to retort but stops as he contemplates Woodhouse's words. "What would you have me do? There is no one else who can fight them."

"you need allies" the older man says.

"I have enough allies" Logan replies.

"Yes, but you have three. You can't fight an army with only three. And none of us can go in to the field with you."

Logan absorbs this and says," Perhaps you are right. I may have a possible way to get a new ally and an army."

Woodhouse's eyes widen, "You do?"

"Yes, however I'm not a hundred percent sure he will accept."

"Who is this new ally?"

"I'll tell you if it works out."

Woodhouse accepts this and says, "Very well sir. One other thing. If you are going after her next will you be okay?"

Logan sees concern in Woodhouses eyes. He says with confidence, "I'll be fine. Don't worry old friend. I'm not going to die going after her."

"You're not the one I'm worried about dying on that island" he says sadly.

Logan is surprised as he now understands what the old Englishmen is saying. "Relax. I have my vow."

Woodhouse sees the conviction on Logan's face and hears it in his words and realizes he doesn't have anything to worry about. "I apologize if what I said offended you I just wanted to be sure. Logan nods.

Frank Reagan exits the police station. His face beaten but healing. He walks over to his car and feels pain in the back of his neck. He puts his hand to his neck and feels something. He grabs it and pulls it out of his neck. He sees it is a tranquilizer dart. "Whattt?" He collapses into unconsciousness.

-Little note about the batwing it's the new 52 batplane one, I like it being called the batwing.

To ssj shadow: thank you very much on your comments. I am glad you are enjoying it so far! The thing is I am new to writing stories. I have until recently been just reader. I know how the story is going to happen in my head but writing it is another thing. This story might be at least 10 chapters, that's what I am pushing for. That's the reason the chapters are a little short. However, I will try to make them longer. To answer your questions aside from a stronger immune system, meaning he can't get as sick as regular people, Logan has no superpowers. Also, Logan doesn't even know he has a twin. But, I will address it in future stories. Look at my profile and see what is to come. I'm sorry if you are hoping for her to appear in this story but she won't. Not for some time. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. References to DC Comics, Blue Bloods, and Archer.

Injustice Beyond

Chapter 6

Pacific Lead Mines, Northwest Alaska

Frank Reagan begins to open his eyes. He sees he is in a strange metal room. He sees a shadow looming over him and he looks up. His eyes widen as he sees The Batman standing over him. "You! Did you drug me?"

Batman simply stares at Reagan through his white lenses. Reagan feels uncomfortable as he is being stared at. As if Batman is staring into his soul. As silence continues to take the room until Batman replies in a baritone voice, "I apologize for drugging and abducting you. But I'm on a time table. I need your help."

"My help?'' He questions. "What can I do that you and your Insurgency can't do?"

Silence once again takes the room until Batman breaks it. "I am the Insurgency."

Reagan's eyes widen. He hadn't realized how bad the fight against the Regime has gone. The only force capable of fighting those dictators is now down to one. "Why me?"

"I've studied you. I know you're a good cop. One of the few that remained loyal to a true group that represents the law. I'm sure you have seen the regime soldiers are nothing more then thugs." Reagan glowers at the memory of his assault by those soldiers. "They don't represent the law. They represent a madman's twisted view of world peace. But that is just it. HIS view. He will get rid of anyone who stands in the way of his vision."

Reagan nods in understanding. "What do you want from me?"

"Like I said your help. I'm bringing down the regime." Reagan's face takes on an appearance of shock. "I'm taking down his lieutenants and then Superman. But when I do I need help with his soldiers. I can't beat Superman with those soldiers in the way."

Reagan finally understands what Batman wants. "You want an army."

Batman nods his head. "Yes. When I make my play against him and he falls the troops will lose their spirit. Once that happens the regime will truly fall."

"How do you propose I get an army!" Once he says it Reagan realizes who Batman wants for an army. "You want me to get the remaining police force to fight against soldiers with better equipment then us."

"Yes" Batman confirms. "If the people see the police, the true law enforcers, fight against the regime and win their faith in you will be renewed. They have to see you fight."

"I can't ask officers to put their lives on the line to fight a losing battle" Reagan exclaims.

"SERVE AND PROTECT! THAT'S WHAT COPS SWEAR TO HONOR WHEN THEY TAKE THEIR OATH! Batman exclaims. "OBEY OR DIE! That's what the regime's oath is."

Batman continues, "The world has been under the regime's thumb for over twenty years. This is our last chance."

Reagan looks down in contemplation. "If I get them to fight can we win?"

Batman nods. "If everything goes according to plan, yes, we can win."

"Alright. I'll do it. I will try to get them to fight." Batman nods his head in thanks.

Batman pulls out a piece of paper from his belt. "When I make my play go to these coordinates. There you will find everything you need to fight."

Reagan asks," How will I know when you make your play?''

"Everyone will see Superman for the monster that he is. When that happens, I need you to handle your part of the plan." Batman walks away from Reagan and beckons him to follow. As they walk they reach the teleporter. "Stand on the platform and I'll send you back to Gotham." Reagan walks onto the teleporter platform and waits. Batman puts in the coordinates and Reagan disappears in a flash of light.

Gotham

Reagan appears in a flash of light in some back alley of Gotham. He wobbles for a while, first time teleporting. "Wow" he mutters. Once he gets his balance and sets off on a mission, for a moment he ponders the pros and cons of the fall of the regime. People won't live in fear anymore, that's a pro. Crime and corruption will return, that's a major con. But thinking about the beating he received from soldiers for trying to help a couple of kids and Batman's words. How his family is living in an oppressed world. That's all the reason he needs. Consequences be damned. The regime needs to go. With his mind made up he walks with strength that hasn't been seen in Gotham in years.

Several hours from Themyscira

Batman in the batwing is only several hours from the island. On the way his mind is plagued with memories. Good memories and bad memories. Mostly the bad memories. Why is it that when we recall memories the bad ones are always the ones that come up first and they always haunt you. The good ones are always the last to be remembered. The memories Batman remembers set his blood aflame. His grip on the joystick tightens so hard that it might break it. He grits his teeth as his anger continues to rise. Eventually, he sighs as a way to calm himself down. He can't let his emotions get the better of him. He has come too far and too close to bring down the regime to screw this up. But as he finally calms down he is assaulted by more memories. He shakes his head, forget the past there. He doesn't care about the island or the people on it. Well to be honest one person there.

He is overcome with hate and rage once more. That island and everyone on it can burn and sink to the bottom of the ocean for all he cares. He practices calming techniques once again to regain control of his emotions. He needs a calm and clear head to win this war.

As time passes, he gets closer to the island and thanks to the batwing's stealth capabilities that woman won't hear his approach. With his renewed resolve he proceeds with his plans to eliminate everything she built to her twisted view.

As he approaches he presses several buttons on the console and activates the batwing's cloaking and onboard aerosol dispenser. The dispenser contains a gaseous and highly potent ketamine. The ketamine has been altered to have the subject be unconscious close to 72 hours. He can be in and out with Wonder Woman without anyone knowing who was behind all this. After a certain amount of time passes the ketamine now appears to be a fog rolling onto the island.

Themyscira

In the training grounds on the island, an arrow is shot and embedded into the target. Donna pulls another arrow from her quiver and readies her bow. Her sights are set and fires another arrow piercing the already embedded arrow. She hears clapping and she turns to see her mother approaching. Queen Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, her blonde hair blowing in the wind and draped in a white royal robe.

"I am very proud of your progress in archery Donna. It seems you are getting close to the skill level of the late Artemis. Her skill with a bow was unparalleled. Not even Diana could come close to her skill."

"Thank you, Mother," Donna says. "I thought you would be busy with the Senate until nightfall."

"It was agreed to be postponed until a later date" the queen replies. Her face covered in an exhausted expression.

Donna notices this and asks, "You seem tired Mother. Is Aunt Antiope really pushing for us to join Diana and her husband's army?''

The queen sighs, "Yes. It seems she believes we have stayed isolated for too long."

"But you don't believe we should end our isolation" the young princess questions.

"No. I have seen how much Diana has changed since she first went to Man's World. I do not wish for you o change like her. She is colder and hard hearted. We Amazons separated from Man's World because of its wickedness. I fear it has claimed Diana. I do not wish for you to become like her." She places a hand on her daughters left cheek and tenderly strokes it with her thumb. She smiles brightly at Donna, "I want you to stay as you are. A cheerful young girl, who is so full of life and light. You who makes my day bright with just a smile."

Donna smiles happily and hugs her mother. "I love you Mother."

Hippolyta smiles and returns the embrace, "And I you. My sun and stars."

As they separated Donna voices her desire. "But Mother, I wish to see Man's World. I want to see more then our island. I want to see what beautiful things the world has to offer." The queen simply smiles at Donna. She is at that age where she wants to see everything. Her thoughts are interrupted when her daughter continues to speak.

"Mother. I don't think Diana is looking for Dante. I asked her a few days ago and she answered with a no. A short and basic answer "No". It seems like she doesn't even care about him at all" she exclaims with her hands in the air.

Her mother looks at her in sorrow. She knows how much Donna loved Dante when she was a child. Dante was…. Is Hippolyta's only grandson. The only male amazon to ever live and grow on their sacred island. She herself sometimes wonders if he wonders if he is alive and wonders if one day he will return to his home.

"I understand how you feel about him. I miss him as well. But, Diana and Dante many times ended up in arguments. He always questioned her about her actions. Even our Amazonian way of life. He never understood our ways or accepted them. We teach that you must eliminate our enemies. We are warriors it is our way of life. But he could not accept our creed. He must have inherited that sort of thinking from his father. Diana understands our beliefs. You wouldn't know because you were an infant when this was happening. If he were to return, he would not fit in with our culture. I do not believe he would ever would have conformed within our society."

Donna takes some time to process this new information. "But he is still family." She pauses and then asks another question. "Dante's father. I don't think I ever heard about him?''

Her mother replies," No you wouldn't have. In truth, not even I know whom Dante's father is. Diana would not tell me. She did say it was in a moment of shame and weakness."

That hurts Donna. It seems as if Diana never wanted Dante at all.

They see mist approaching them. It puzzles them. There is not a cloud in the sky and the sun is still shining brightly meaning it's still the afternoon. As the mist surrounds them they inhale it and as a few moments pass they collapse into unconsciousness.

In another area of Themyscria, Diana is spending time with her four-year-old daughter Lara. They are in the courtyard of the palace seeing her Amazon sisters passing by carrying out their duties.

She is reading her a story in their ancient language. She sees mist and immediately knows something is wrong. She picks up Lara and flies to the palace. As she enters the palace she sees fallen amazons. Seasoned warriors' unconscious. "It must be the mist" she mutters. She enters Lara's room and places her in her bed. "Stay here" she orders. Lara complies and pulls the covers over her head.

Diana leaves and enters her room. She picks up her armor and weapons and equips them. She takes off to see what has caused this. It appears everyone on the island has succumbed to this mist. She sees her mother and sister and lands. As her feet touch the ground she approaches them. "Mother! Donna!" She checks them over to see they are unharmed.

She unsheathes her sword and looks around trying to find the cause. But as time passes the mist begins to take its toll on her. Her vision becomes blurry and her legs wobbly. She continues to walk until she makes it to the beach. She drops her sword and falls to her knees. She gasps and then tries to hold her breath but its too late. The drug has taken effect and she will soon lose consciousness. Unaware Batman stands on some rocks looking downward at Diana.

Twenty minutes before

Batman in the batwing has circled the island about ten times now. Making sure the ketamine is evenly dispersed throughout the island. He doesn't want to take any chances. This mission has been planned and calculated to the smallest detail. There can be no mistakes. This is still phase one of the plan to bringing down the regime and its rule. Finally satisfied with the distribution he prepares to land the batwing in an open area. As he sets the plane down minutes from the shoreline he puts on a gas mask that covers the lower part of his face to prevent him from inhaling the drug. He leaves the plane and sets off. He walks sometime and stands on some rocks overlooking the beach as he sees his target fall to her knees. She gasps and is succumbing to the ketamine.

He walks down the rocks. As his boots step into the sand he approaches her. He reaches into his belt and pulls out a gray rectangle with a handle attached to it. As his hand grasps the handle the rectangle is placed over his knuckles of his right hand. He squeezes the trigger on the handle electrifying the rectangle. These are his electric brass knuckles improved from the ones his father once used.

As he stands before her he has this satisfying feeling seeing her on the ground weak and defeated. She turns her head and sees Batman. Her eyes widen, "You!"

In her voice he hears surprise, anger, and hatred. Batman is fine with the last two. He returns those two emotions. His anger. His hatred. All directed towards her.

Batman raises his electrified brass knuckle clad right fist, "Sweet dreams" he says darkly.

All Diana knows is pain and darkness.

This has got to be the longest chapter I have written for so far.

The brass knuckles was from the Batman:Assault on arkham movie. From the fight seen between batman and king shark.

And so, everyone now knows Logans true name. The name Diana gave him when she gave birth to him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I just want to say to everyone, Have a Merry Christmas! I also have some good news now that I am on break I have more time to write. So, I just want everyone to know that this story will be updated more frequently and if everything goes well this story will be finished mid or even early January.**

 **One more thing, I have changed my mind, Logan's cowl is not the batman beyond cowl from the cartoon anymore. It is now a more armored type. It still has the white lens, but it has armor around the mouth and has lips that move with the mouth. If you search batman arkham knight: batman beyond statue, you will see what that cowl looks like and know.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. References from DC Comics, Blue Bloods, and Archer.

Injustice Beyond

Chapter 7

 **Themyscira**

Batman stands before the unconscious Wonder Woman. The drugs and the electrified brass knuckle have accomplished this. He retrieves the Lasso of Truth from her hip and proceeds to bind her. As the golden lasso is tied tightly around her restraining her from movement. Batman pulls out from his black utility belt a blindfold and a metallic gag to keep her from speaking and somehow alerting her husband. He ties the blindfold around her head to cover her eyes and then the gag that goes all the way around her head. The gag may be for her not alerting her husband but also, so he doesn't have hear her spiel around how much he dares to abduct and restrain the Princess of the Amazons. Lord, no one knows how much Logan hates hearing her go on and on about her royal status.

He lifts her up and places her on his black armored right shoulder and begins his journey to the batwing parked not too far away. Once he makes it to the plane he pushes some buttons of his left gauntlet and then the door opens revealing onboard prison cell located on the bottom of the plane. He puts her in the prison cell and then gets into the cockpit of the batwing and the canopy closes and Batman proceeds with takeoff. The plane hovers in the air as the landing gear returns inside the plane. The batwing still hovers as it continues to rise into the air. The plane then takes off and after an hour passes and now being far enough from the island Batman begins to have dark thoughts.

His finger hovers over the prisoner eject button on the console of the plane. With the drugs and lasso Wonder Woman won't stand a chance. He could just press a button and drop her into the ocean and she would drown. He would finally be rid of her. No one would know. She deserves this a hundred times over. Most of him wants to do this. The rest doesn't. He was raised better then this. He knows it's wrong. It's why he hates the amazons so much. They are willing to kill to win. He is not. He wears his fathers symbol with pride. Logan carries his mantle, his name. His father would never approve of killing. It won't solve anything, it just creates more monsters to fight. Logan is his fathers' son. He is nothing like his mother and never will be. He takes his finger away from the button and continues to fly back to the Alaska base to drop off his prisoner.

 **Pacific Lead Mines, Northwest Alaska**

A few hours later, Batman arrives at the Insurgency base. He lands the batwing in a hidden hanger and exits the cockpit. He jumps down onto the ground and hits some buttons on his left gauntlet opening the prison cell underneath of the batwing. It opens revealing the unconscious amazon, in her armor, bound and gagged. Batman picks her up and drapes her over his shoulder. He begins his trek to her prison cell in the base. He passes by the cells containing the four regime soldiers he captured. As he walks he sees the hospital room type prison cell containing Hal Jordan sans hands and restrained to the bed. His IV needs to be replaced, seeing as it is the only means the former Yellow Lantern to get any nutrients.

Batman continues to proceed to his new prisoners' cell. He shifts his mother's position on his shoulder, her weight and armor are making his armored shoulder uncomfortable. He reaches her cell and unceremoniously drops her on the cell floor. His mind one again travels to dark places. His hatred of her and everything she stands for makes his blood boil. He kicks her in the head. "Take that" he mutters darkly.

That will have to do to satisfy his vengeance. For the moment. He ponders all the crimes she has committed against others. All the crimes she has committed against him. If she ever finds out he was the one who did this to her, would she really be shocked her only son turned against her? Would she be outraged that he would turn against family? But who betrayed who first?

It doesn't matter. She means nothing to Logan and hasn't for a very long time. He locks the cell doors and proceeds to leave the prison area. "You're dead to me" the dark clad man says. After taking care of everything he needed to at the base. Feeding the prisoners, changing Jordan's IV, and refueling the batwing. Batman walks to the batwing and enters the cockpit. After strapping himself in and running a system check he takes off. "Time to see the fishman" he mutters.

 **Gotham**

After parting ways with Batman and being teleported back to Gotham, Frank Reagan has scheduled a meeting with all GCPD law enforcement for the upcoming afternoon. He returns home at about four in the morning. His house dwells in the suburbs about twenty minutes from the city. As he sits and rests in an antique leather chair in the living room. He sighs in exhaustion and rests his eyes. He hears shuffling and hears a light switch being turned on. He opens his eyes and turns his head to see his father, Henry Reagan, approaching. He has a wrinkling face, white hair and glasses on. Frank notices his father is still in his pajamas. The man looks good for a man in his early seventies.

"Francis? Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days?" He notices the bruising on his sons face and asks, "What happened to your face?" He bombards Frank with many questions as he sits in the chair next to Frank a lamp on a nightstand is all that separates them.

Frank sighs, "Pop you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Henry smirks and fires back, "Try me."

Frank looks down and replies, "Regime soldiers attacked me for trying to help some kids they were trying to arrest, and they tried to kill me."

His father grimaces, "Bastard thugs" he mutters.

Frank looks up at his father and continues his explanation. "I met Batman." His fathers' eyes widen and then smiles and laughs.

"About damn time he came back" the older man states.

Frank sees joy on his fathers face just hearing about a guy in a mask is back in action. Although his father always liked Commissioner Gordon and Batman. They had a great partnership. They both worked together to clean up Gotham and his father respected their efforts. He respected what Batman is, a man taking a stand for what is right. Following the death of Commissioner Gordon, the mayor appointed his father as the new commissioner and did what he could for the people of Gotham and followed the governor's orders and did not fight against the regime troops setting up their base and patrolling Gotham. Henry hated how he wasn't strong enough like Gordon to fight back. It will always be his greatest regret. Not helping the Insurgency, but he and many fellow people loyal to the GCPD had families and didn't want to die or be imprisoned.

Breaking out of his recollection Frank continues his story," He asked me to rally the police to fight the soldiers here in Gotham. He says he has a plan to bring down the regime and Superman. But, I'm not sure if I can ask them to put their lives on the line for a losing cause. I know the worlds not perfect, but I just don't know. I mean I'm just a chief. I am not commissioner I can't order the entire meager police force to fight against people who don't care who they kill."

Henry looks at his son with an understanding expression. "If Batman asked you to do this it means he thinks very highly of you. Let me ask you this, is this a world worth living in? Humanity being ruled by an alien who never belonged here in the first place. We do what he says is right and step out of line and he proclaims die."

Silence takes the room both men simply staring at one another. Henry hits it home and states, "What kind of world are you leaving your grandkids to live in? You shouldn't be showing them to bow their heads in fear but raising them up and shouting with pride and fearlessness "No!""

Henry says, "Don't be like me. Someone too scared to fight back. You be someone who inspires people to take a stand son. If anyone can get those cops to fight it's you" he says with a smile full of pride.

Frank looks at Henry and smiles, "You're right." Talking to his father about what troubles him has always helped him deal with his problems and his father hasn't let him down when giving him advice.

Henry smiles at his son. Frank sighs once again and says, "I'm going to bed. I have a meeting to rally our troops."

Frank gets up and starts to leave. He walks through the doorway and hears his father, "Night Francis."

"Night Pop" Frank says back and leaves the room.

i

i Please review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Surprise! I told you I now had more time to write. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. References from DC Comics, Blue Bloods, and Archer.

Injustice Beyond

Chapter 8

 **North Atlantic Ocean**

The batwing hovers over the ocean surface. However, it is not simply just the batwing, underneath the plane is a small black and red submarine hanging from the anchors from the plane. Batman is residing in the batsub preparing to dive. He hits the release button on the console of the sub. Resulting in the batsub dropping into the ocean. Breaking the ocean surface, water splashing upward before returning to the ocean.

Batman piloting the batsub deploys gray sphere-like drones from the sub. They scatter along the saltwater and then they open upward revealing a glowing blue light in the center. These are sound disrupting drones. Since sound travels four times faster in water than air, these drones will prevent Superman from listening in. Batman is so close to winning now, he can't afford to slip up.

He begins his journey to Atlantis. The batsub was designed for quick underwater travel and stealth. He should have no problems getting to the underwater kingdom.

As time passes, Batman stops the batsub and sets it down on the sand and hidden by some rock formations. Batman depressurizes the sub and exits. He is wearing an aquatic batsuit designed for underwater and deep pressure of the ocean. It is armored with twin oxygen tanks on his back. Thanks to the tanks Batman has enough oxygen for two days. Good thing he told Woodhouse not to expect him home anytime soon. The bat emblem on his chest is lighten up, acting as an onboard light source. His head is surrounded by armor except for the front of the face. His face is covered by thick glass allowing him to see and to protect his face. At the bottom of the boots lie propellers to allow him to swim and move aster on his own underwater.

The distance between Batman and Atlantis is two miles. Better get swimming.

Two hours later, after making his way past several natural obstacles such as coral and marine life, Batman is just outside Atlantis. He sticks to the shadows of the reef to avoid the patrols of the security guards protecting the underwater kingdom. He quickly and quietly slips through the guards undetected. He enters Atlantis and takes a moment to enjoy the view of this beautiful underwater kingdom. But he has a task he needs to get back to. Batman proceeds with his mission and journeys to the palace.

However, this mission is different from the rest against Superman's lieutenants.

He reaches the palace in record time. He sees the guards and like before he uses stealth to get past them and enters the palace. He sees more guards and waits for his moment. He slips past them and enters the thrown room after awhile of waiting and passing armed guards.

He sees the aging sea king sitting on his thrown. Aquaman, sitting and wearing his green and orange scaled armor. His graying long hair and beard. Batman also sees Aquaman's left hand or lack thereof. His left hand has been replaced with a golden harpoon like weapon.

The sea king sees Batman standing before him. The look in his eyes is that of a weary king. "So, you're still alive after all these years" he mutters to the dark avenger. "Its been some time since I have been to the surface world."

Batman walks until he is directly in front of the steps leading to the throne. "Aquaman we must speak."

"I'm sure we do" Aquaman murmurs. "What do you want? Answer quickly before I reconsider not having you arrested and turn you over to Superman for execution."

Batman replies, "I can beat him. I just need you to provide some assistance with his troops."

Aquaman looks at him, "I've heard that before. Need I remind you of all the other times you failed to bring Superman down. All the people who died because of your failures."

"I remember" the younger man says. "But this time I can win for sure." This peaks the kings' interest. "You and the regime soldiers are all that stand in my way from taking down Superman. So, I ask you, as King of Atlantis, help me free this world from its dictator" he pleads.

Aquaman takes in Batman's plea but then replies curtly, "No! I aligned with the Regime, so my people would never be dropped in the middle of a desert again. You ask me to abandon my people and help you defeat a man who can literally lift an entire kingdom up. No, I cannot take such a huge chance. Leave now and I won't report you to Superman."

This angers Batman, but he will not be deterred. If there is one thing anyone should know about a Batman or even his family, they do not give up.

"You can yourself a king! Look at you! Being an aliens' goddamn lapdog" Batman yells in anger. Rage is clearly shown on Aquamans face, but Batman doesn't give him a chance to fire back. "You think you're safe from him. What happens when he asks you to do something and you don't do it exactly the way he wants it done? What happens when the interests of the surface take priority over Atlantis? Think about it. Superman will always put the surface world above yours."

A contemplative expression replaces the rage previously seen on the kings' face. "You make a valid point Batman but still I will take my chances."

Batman pulls out his trump card. "You have a wife and a daughter, don't you?"

The Atlantean shoots up from his throne. "You dare to threaten me and my family?"

"I am not threatening you. I do not threaten peoples' families or children. Can you say the same about Superman? You have seen how much he has changed since the nuking of Metropolis. He will take down anything that will stand in his way of keeping his new world order. What happens if you are no longer necessary to Supermans' regime? Your wife takes the throne as ruler of Atlantis? What will stop Superman from getting rid of her? Your daughter takes the throne and then she stands in his way."

Batman continues, "Break the cycle here and now. So your family no longer has to be threatened You remember Black Canary? Superman used his heat vision to sever her spine and put her in a wheelchair. She struggled to raise her twins without their father. Your boss beat him to death. Take a stand and show your people how a true king fights. For his principles and his kingdom. Never bowing down to someone who tries to force you to obey. Help me and I will make sure your kingdom will never be dropped in a desert again."

Aquaman listens to Batmans' speech and it gets through to him. He and Mera tried so hard to have another baby after Black Manta killed his son. He swore his daughter, Marina, would always be protected. He sits back onto his throne, "What can I do?"

Relief fills Batman, "Silently pull back your troops, however don't alert Superman to what we are doing. When everything is ready I need your men to apprehend the regime soldiers. Once that happens I give my word the United Nations will know of your help in ending the Regime and that you joined them in order to protect your kingdom."

Aquaman shuts his eyes and waves Batman off, "Go before I change my mind." He opens his eyes and looks up to see Batman is already gone. "Hmph."

 **Japan**

Superman is attempting to handle the volcanic activity in the area. The area has already been evacuated so there is no reason for him to hold back dealing with this situation. He twirls and crashes into the ground creating a ditch to slow down some of the lava flow. The lava is trickling from the top of the volcano. Superman returns to the sky observing his handy work. He unleashes his super breath to cool down the lava and eventually it subsides and the volcano ceases. After hours of dealing with this volcano the eruption is finished. No casualties, the only thing to worry about is property damage.

 **Gotham**

At GCPD Headquarters, Chief Frank Reagan stands before a total of one thousand police officers in the auditorium of the building. None of the law enforcement officers sitting before Reagan know why they are here. From Reagans' position he can see his sons, Detective Joe Reagan. Combed brown hair and bearing a suit. His other son Danny Reagan, also a detective. He has a whiskered cover face and has short brown hair. Then his youngest son, Jamie Reagan, just out of the academy, wearing an officers uniform and also has brown hair in a crew cut.

Reagan clears his throat and stands before the podium and speaks into the microphone. "Thank you for coming" he beings. "I want to talk to all of you about something. About how we are living in an oppressed world. A few nights ago, I was assaulted trying to help some kids resisting against regime soldiers trying to arrest them without probable cause. Once they beat me they tried to throw me off a bridge" he finishes.

Many in the audience look up in shock, his sons are angry the regime tried to murder their father and the fact this is the first time they are hearing of this.

Reagan continues, "I say no more. We are the law. They are oppression incarnate. They have had their time in the sun and now it's our turn. I am not ordering any of you. I am asking you as a fellow citizen of Gotham City, fight with me so we can start living again. Because what we have been doing until now is cowering."

Many are not sure. Only a few people shout out in agreement. Reagan needs to inspire more.

"I know you are scared I am too. But we must take a stand and now is that time. I can't guarantee everyone will come back alive and help uninjured. But I can guarantee we have a chance to win and we will not be alone in this." This catches the attention of everyone. Reagan sees their new interest and seizes the chance. "The Batman has returned to Gotham." Everyone gasps in shock and awe because of this news. Batman is nothing more but an inspiring legend to this generation of cops. "He has been fighting and has an advantage. He can take the fight to Superman, but we must fight his troops. We need to show the world that we can fight and protect the innocent. That is how the regime started in the first place. The world lost faith in us and accepted a madman to rule us" Reagan says solemnly.

One officer asks, "Will he abandon us again or is he even real?"

Everyone looks from that officer to Reagan. Reagan sighs he doesn't know if Batman will remain. Capes have proven they can't be trusted. But the middle-aged man believes there is light at the end of this dark tunnel. Seeing how many people are inspired by Batman, Reagan can use this. "We just have to have faith. I can assure you he is real, and he needs our help. He is a man who stands up for what's right. We must do the same. Now until the Regime falls, We Are All Batman!"

He is overwhelmed with cheers and applause.

Another officer asks, "When do we take back our city?''

Reagan answers, "Soon. We must await Batmans' signal."

Every officer in the room accepts his answer. Good. Looks like everything worked out. The Insurgency has their army.

 **Gotham**

In the clocktower home of Barbara Gordon, Oracle, she has been making progress on getting the assignment Logan asked of her.

Her fingers dance on the keyboard. She is getting closer and closer to getting what's on this disk to everyone in the world. She hears a beep. She sees that she has succeeded. She has connected to every network in the world. Everyone will be able to see now.

She types a message to Batman

 _B_

 _I succeeded! When and how do you want me to send it?_

 _0_

She sends her message awaiting Logan's' instructions.

* * *

The submarine used is the one used in batman beyond. I think the episode was called Earth Movers.

Did anyone recognize the quote "we are all batman" line from Reagans speech?

Its from batman eternal towards the end.

Merry Christmas!


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone! I know I said I had a lot of free time now and could write more. But I was playing Batman: The Telltale Series. I just finished season 1.**

 **I also want to give you a heads up that I have to have my wisdom teeth taken out this week, so I have no idea what condition I will be in to continue writing this week. But I promise this story will continue as soon as I'm in a better condition.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. My universe is comprised of DC Comics, Blue Bloods, and Archer.**

* * *

Injustice Beyond

Chapter 9

 **Gotham -Batcave**

Batman returns from Atlantis just after midnight. The batwing returns to the platform where the vehicle usually resides. The batsub is now set up in the lower levels of the batcave.

Logan starts shedding the armored aquatic batsuit. First the helmet, then the gauntlets, the chest section, followed by the lower sections. He places them on a table just a little bit away from him. Now Logan is wearing a wetsuit type batsuit. It is all black with a bright red bat emblem on his chest and his normal cowl.

He removes the cowl and sets it down on the same table where the aquatic batsuit is laying upon. He proceeds to the batcomputer that is a few feet away from the table and he sits down in front of the supercomputer. Time to plan his next move. He sees a message from Oracle.

 _B_

 _I succeeded. When and how do you want me to send it?_

 _O_

Good. Now it's time for the next stage of the plan. He types in his response and sends it to Barbara.

 _O_

 _Make copies and send them to every major news station in the world. Can't take any chances that some news stations loyal to the Regime not air it. Then make one more for me. Time for that figurehead to do some work._

 _B_

 **Washington D.C. -The White House**

Since the beginning of the Regime the president has lost most of the power. Following the end of Year Four of the Regime the President of the United States has been nothing but a figurehead. Elections are still held but that is mostly to continue tradition in America.

Howard Evans wakes up in the President's Bedroom. This is his second year of his first term. He knows what he is. A figurehead. A pretty face who will do nothing and let the Regime rule the world. He runs a hand through his graying brown hair. He gets up and hears a knock on the door. He walks to his bedroom door and opens it.

He sees his secretary with a panicked expression on his face. He is a young man in his thirties, wearing a nice suit and blonde hair. "Mr. President you need to see this."

The president nods, "Give me a few minutes."

Thirty minutes later, President Evans is in the Oval Office along with his cabinet. He has watched the video twice already and he still can't believe it. He knew Superman was evil, but this was monstrous.

The President swallows and then asks, "Is this video legitimate?''

All the people in the Oval Office nod. One speaks out, "Yes, it's been confirmed it's legit."

Evans sighs and lowers his head as his hands grip his head. A silver bullet that can change public opinion of the Regime. But what can he do even if this video gets out what then. This is Superman. Nothing can stop him.

His thoughts are broken when someone calls out to him. He looks up and sees the Head of Homeland Security speaking to him with his phone on his shoulder. "Mr. President, the video has hit the news."

"Which one?'' The commander-in-chief replies.

The Head of Homeland Security says back, "All of them."

Everyone's eyes widen. One of the cabinet in the room takes the remote and turns on the flat screen television in the room.

The screen turns on revealing a young blonde woman in a dark pink suit in a news station. "For those just tuning in, we and several other news stations have been given a video from an anonymous source. This video contains graphic images and we will be playing it. If there are children watching, we ask that you go into another room. I apologize but this must be seen.

The screen goes black and then the video starts.

Men and women are at a rally in an old warehouse. They are all wearing clown masks. They are the Joker Underground. They are a group of people honoring The Joker, the first victim of Superman's Regime. The first life Superman took. These people are clearly misguided. No one will miss The Joker and honoring disrespectful to the families of the lives he's taken.

There is one man standing in front of all the other members. He is the spokesperson for the Joker Underground. His name is Jason Bard. He is a blonde man and in his mid-thirties, with red sunglasses.

"No more!" Bard protests. "We will not stand for this oppression. The Joker Underground is real. We are armed. We are alive, and we will not tolerate the Regime." The other members listening applaud and cry out.

Bard continues, "We honor The Joker because he is anti-establishment. He is the first victim of the red fascist. We are ordinary people! This world does not belong to a handful of super powered beings. This is world… its time to take it back!" More cheers are heard and then a bright red light disintegrates the roof of the warehouse.

Superman floats in mid-air above them. Eyes burning red. The Underground members cowering before the kryptonian tyrant.

Superman shouts out, "You dare assemble under The Jokers name?!" Eyes still glaring red.

"We…. We are free citizens of the United States of America. We do not recognize your authority. We have a right to free assembly." Bard stutters. The entire Underground begins chanting The Jokers name.

Superman grits his teeth in rage. The constant hearing of the man's name who took everything from him further fuels his rage. "Shut up" he mutters.

Superman gives out a cry as he unleashes his heat vision. Incinerating all two hundred and ten people in that warehouse. He proceeds to leave and then the screen turns to snow.

Then picture returns to the screen. This time is shows Hal Jordan, the Yellow Lantern, facing off against Guy Gardner during the Green Lantern Invasion. They are surrounded by Green and Yellow Lanterns engaging in battle.

Yellow Lantern grabs Gardner by the right arm. Yellow energy surrounds Jordan and he proceeds to rip off Gardners' right arm. He cries out in pain. "Hal please" he begs. His Lantern uniform disappears revealing civilian clothes. Yellow Lantern releases him, and he plummets to his death creating a dust cloud in the desert sand.

The screen turns to snow once more and then another video appears.

This video contains Wonder Woman standing behind a middle eastern man in a green uniform. He is a general in his land. His head is being clutched by Wonder Woman's hands.

"Please" he begs. "I surrendered already. Please spare me!" His plea arrives on deaf ears as the Amazon continues to put pressure on his skull until his head explodes in a bloody and grey matter mess. Wonder Woman simply stands there with a cold expression on her face. Her hands caked in blood. Blood also splattered across the gold part of her armor on her chest.

The screen turns to snow once more and then another video appears. Wonder Woman fighting Catwoman and Harley Quinn. Sword in hand Wonder Woman decapitates Catwoman and then puts her fist through Harley Quinn's chest. Fitting considering her boyfriend, The Joker, died the same way.

The screen returns to the newsroom. The anchors appear as if they are about to vomit. The female anchor says, "I apologize once more for witnessing such a horrific video, but as I said before it had to be seen. We have confirmation that everything seen is authentic. I am risking my life by saying this, but this is murder. The people had to see this. To know that we truly are living in fear by a man of steel."

The male anchor continues where his co-anchor left off, "The question is what now? What can we do that will protect us? They do not seem to care who they have to take out anymore. Some were just speaking. Not doing anything but enjoying the liberties of the Constitution and assembling and they were killed for it."

The female anchor takes over, "Are we truly safe or are we living in an oppressed planet?"

Back to the men in the Oval Office the president sighs, "Get a statement ready" the president orders. Everyone looks at him in shock. Is he crazy?

"I'll be damned if I turn my back on our country in light of this. I am halfway through my term and I'll be damned if I sit back and do nothing. I want a statement by noon. I will address the people on how we are going to handle this situation."

 **Gotham**

Frank Reagan sits in front of the television in his home with his father sitting next to him in the living room. Both men are sitting in shock at what they just witnessed. They knew the Regime was brutal but to actual kill regular civilians. They really were nothing more than common thugs. It twists their stomachs. Was this the signal Batman was talking about, Frank wonders. Just then his cell phone vibrates. He takes it out and sees it's a text message from an unknown number. He opens the message and it reads,

 _We have an army?_

 _U see the news? If u have, proceed to the address on the paper I gave u and await further instructions by nightfall._

 _This ends tonight!_

How the hell did Batman get his cell number? Never mind. Reagan stands up, "Sorry Pop, but I have to get to work." He prepares to leave through the door and he hears his father.

"Give 'em hell Francis!"

 **Hall of Justice**

Superman returns to the Hall just in time for the news. He sees and hears what they are saying about him. Don't they know he did what was necessary they stood against peace. They had to be taken down. "Batman" he hisses. Of course, it must be him behind this little stunt. But does he really think this will stop him from bringing peace to this world. To perfecting it. Batman must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel if he thinks this will stop him.

However, his super hearing is betraying him. He hears everyone and everything that is regarding him. He hears the voices of the family members of those he burned to death.

"That's what happened to my brother! Superman killed him!" A male voice says.

"My sons! My sons died in that warehouse!" An elderly woman's voice is heard.

The voices are interrupted by on voice. Superman looks up to the television with the news on it and sees the President of the United States making a Presidential Address.

"Superman" he begins. "In light of the released video and what you and your regime have done for the last twenty years. I do not have the power to force you. I don't think anyone on Earth has the power to make you do anything. But I ask that you and your compatriots turn yourselves in for questioning regarding the video as well as your numerous other crimes. You have until sundown to turn yourselves in. If you refuse, myself and the rest of the world leaders plan to deny you and your compatriots further asylum on our planet. Let it be known that I did not turn my back on the American people like you have. I plan to stand up to men like you." He walks off ending his address.

Superman simply glares at the screen and melts it with his heat vision. Who does that little worm think he is. Ordering him to surrender. And then he says to deny him asylum of Earth. After everything he has done to bring peace. No! However, his thoughts are broken as all the voices on Earth get the better of him. He gives a yell and flies through the ceiling of the Hall of Justice. Taking to the sky.

He activates his comm link. "Arthur!"

"Yes, Superman" the king of the seven seas responds.

"Get your troops ready. We are crushing Metropolis and Gotham to dust" the mad Kryptonian orders. "I'll show them who holds the cards here! Who truly rules this world."

"Of course, Superman" the sea king says obediently. He sends a quick message to Batman about Supermans plan.

 **Gotham- Batcave**

Batman receives the message from Aquaman but he doesn't need to read it. He has already heard everything after hacking into the Regime's communications. "Damn you!" He never expected Superman to do something like this. He stands up from his chair in front of the batcomputer. He must make more preparations. The Regime falls tonight!

* * *

This chapter heavily referenced the comics.

I have a little spoiler for all of you! Next chapter we will get everyone preparing for war and we get a look into Logan's life. We all find out what led him to become the next Batman.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

My story is comprised of DC Comics, Archer, and Blue Bloods.

Injustice Beyond

Chapter 10

 **Gotham- Batcave**

Nightfall is two hours away. Batman must prepare for the final battle for the fate of the planet. The location is set, and all the traps have been planted. The Regime soldiers shouldn't be any trouble with Reagan and the GCPD, along with Aquaman assisting them. He has already sent word on what he wants done. Aquamans troops instead of helping Superman destroy Metropolis and Gotham, they will fight against Supermans storm troopers. Most of the Atlantean soldiers will be concentrated in Metropolis but some will provide support for the GCPD in Gotham. Batman made one thing clear with Aquaman. No killing.

Batman equips the battle armor he needs to fight Superman. The battle armor is metallic with servos designed to increase his physical strength. The armor protects his torso, arms, and lower regions with highly durable armor. The metal helmet has white lens, and covers the entire head, and of course has long bat ears on top of the helmet. The color scheme is dark grey. He also has a black utility belt secured around his waist, as well as a dark cape.

He walks over to the table near him and grabs his secret weapons on how to the alien dictator. Once he has them he walks over to the Tumbler. He jumps into the black tank and leaves through the tunnel leading outside into the city.

 **Gotham**

Chief Reagan and all the officers of the GCPD arrive at the address Batman wrote down for them to go to. It's an old warehouse, broken windows, an aging building with graffiti on the walls, but there is a keypad on the door of the warehouse that looks brand new. Reagan takes out the piece of paper and sees a set of numbers on the bottom. Reagan types them in to the keypad and hits enter. The keypad lights up green and unlocks the door. They step inside and lights begin to turn on. They see heavily armored APC vehicles. Along with crates full of body armor and non-lethal weapons, such as, smoke grenades, rubber bullets, and tasers.

"Wow!" One officer mutters in astonishment. Batman didn't leave them defenseless to fight the Regimes storm troopers.

Reagan receives another text message from an unknown number.

 _Target all Regime watchtower outposts in Gotham and apprehend any soldiers in the streets. They have been ordered to execute every person in Gotham and Metropolis._

Reagans eyes widen. Dear God, Superman is insane. If he succeeds, he will have wiped out millions of people. "LOCK AND LOAD! I just got word from Batman, regime soldiers have been ordered to execute everyone in Gotham. We're taking our city back from these criminals!"

A round of "yes sir's" can be heard all around. Time to suit up. Everyone puts on the body armor, grabs weapon's and gets on the APCs. They all roll out of the warehouse just as the sun sets and nightfall rises.

 **Metropolis**

Commander Henry Long has been commander of the Metropolis branch of troopers for fifteen years. He has greying brown hair and a mustache. Along with wrinkles around the eyes and face.

"Commander." He hears Supermans voice over the comm system.

"Yes, Superman?"

"I want your men to begin destroying Metropolis and everyone in it" the angry alien tyrant orders.

Long's eyes widen. "Sir? Are you serious?"

"Do you have a problem with my orders Commander Long?"

Long hesitates for a second then replies, "No, sir. I will deploy my men immediately."

"Expect Aquaman to provide support."

The commander answers back, "Yes, sir." Silence takes him for a moment then he asks, "What of Yellow Lantern and Wonder Woman?"

Long hears the anger in Supermans voice, "Lantern has disappeared. Either he finally betrayed me, or something happened to him. It will be dealt with later. Wonder Woman is home with our daughter. No point in dragging her away for something like this. Any further questions?"

"No sir" Long mutters. With that the line goes dead.

Long pushes a button on the console in front of him and activates the comm system for all Regime soldiers in Metropolis. "All soldiers we have orders to destroy Metropolis and everyone in it. This is an order from the High Counselor." With that he ends the transmission.

 **Gotham- Abandoned Port**

Rain begins to pour down on him. Forecast did say torrential rain until morning. Batman will just have to deal with it. He has had this location in mind to be where he fights Superman for weeks. The port has been abandoned for a decade. Therefore, no one should be in the area. The armored clad man has done a quick sweep of the area to make sure there isn't any homeless using the area for shelter, or any kids playing after curfew.

Batman has finished placing the last of the traps he needs to turn the tide in his favor. Now all he must do is wait. He walks up to a small platform. On the platform there is an object covered by a that is secured with some rope to some anchors on the platform. Batman grabs the tarp and pulls it off the object. With the loss of the tarp the object is revealed to be a searchlight.

The young vigilante reaches for the light switch to activate the light, but pauses. It is in this moment that everything overwhelms him. Memories resurface, memories from long ago. Memories that led him to become the next Batman.

 **Themyscira- End of Regime Year One**

After the nuclear explosion of Captain Atom, Wonder Woman was injured and was sent to Themyscira to recover. She recovered fairly quickly however she remained on the isolated island. The reason was because Diana remained there for the remainder of her pregnancy. She hid her pregnancy well from her allies, especially Superman. She didn't want to rub it in his face about having a baby after losing his and Lois.

She also hid her pregnancy from the child's father. It was a mistake really. They were sparring in the Watchtower. Several draining missions leading up to it. They lost themselves to the moment. She doesn't even know who he is behind the mask. They were careless. When it was over they both agreed it was a mistake. It was just an outlet, nothing more. It never happened again. This was several weeks before the Metropolis Incident, and when the world began to change.

A stormy night on Themyscira, Diana and several Amazon women are in a little temple. There are no doors or windows. It is simply a roof supported by pillars. Diana lies on a small bed surrounded by her Sisters and mother.

She lays there gritting her teeth and groaning in pain with each contraction. Her face drenched in sweat. Her hair all over the place and sticking to her skin. She has been in labor for almost twelve hours.

"You are almost there Diana" one sister replies. But barely anyone can hear her. It is obscured by the pouring rain, the crackling thunder and Diana's cries.

Ten minutes later, after several more contractions it is finally time for the birth.

"I see the head" the midwife Amazon says. "Push Diana. Push."

The Amazon princess gives a strained cry and soon everything is overshadowed by a newborns first cries. The midwife holds the baby in her arms. The other Amazons there cheer at the birth of the child. Hippolyta who is holding Diana's hand cannot fight the smile on her face. Even Diana's face holds an exhausted smile.

The midwife who is holding the baby wraps the child up in a white blanket. But catches something she overlooked. She is taken back by this. "Its… a boy" she mutters.

The cheering stops as no one knows what to do. This is an island sanctuary for women. A male Amazon has no place here.

The silence ends with Hippolyta standing up from her seat next to Diana's bed. "The child is welcome here. And shall grow up here and learn of our ways. I'm sure one male, especially my grandson, won't be a problem." She takes the child into her arms from the midwife. "Is that understood" she says to all the Amazons present, daring them to challenge her.

The Queen walks to Diana and holds out the baby to his mother. She sees the look in Diana's eyes and immediately crushes her fears. "It's alright, my sun and stars. He will always be welcome here. Here take your son."

Not needing to be told twice takes the baby into her arms. A smile graces her features and weeps as she holds the baby close and strokes his cheek with her finger. "Dante" she whispers. She looks up at her mother and repeats, "Dante."

Hippolyta smiles, "A fine name for the first prince of the Amazons." She is so preoccupied with the joy of the baby that see doesn't see the uncomfortable expressions on the other Amazons in the room.

 **Regime Year 6-Themyscira**

Hippolyta walks through the palace consumed with her thoughts. It seems like it was yesterday when Dante was born. Hippolyta loves her grandson and dotes on him whenever she can. He is quite inquisitive for his age. However, he has difficulty when it comes to training. It is not like he isn't physically able to train its more like he hates training. Fighting is what he doesn't like. As well as the Amazon Creed of War. He doesn't like killing. He refuses to accept that lives must be taken to ensure peace. The boy is a pacifist. His studies are the only things he excels at.

Although, Dante isn't what worries her. Her daughter, Diana, on the other hand does. The night of Dante's birth was both joyous and sorrowful. Ever since the incident, Diana hasn't been the same. She became more cold-hearted and rarely returns to Themyscira. Dante doesn't even know about the incident. How do you tell a child something like that? The incident was investigated, and nothing was found. Everyone was saddened by Diana's loss.

No one can blame her. No one knows who was responsible for the incident and Diana wept all the tears she could possibly have in her body.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a guard gets her attention. The queen looks to the guard wondering what she wanted.

"Princess Diana has returned, my queen" the Amazon guard replies. Hippolyta nods in thanks and goes to greet her daughter.

As she exits the palace and stands in the courtyard waiting for Diana. She sees her approaching her. "Welcome home, Diana."

"Hello Mother" the Amazon champion greets. They share a hug and proceed into the palace.

They enter the queen's quarters and sit at a small table. "You have been gone quite a while, my daughter." Its been months since she returned home to see Dante and Hippolyta was concerned about this.

"I have been busy, mother."

"Too busy for your son?" The queen fires back.

Diana sighs, not this again. "Man's World needs me, Mother. Kal's rule is still being threatened with Batman's Insurgency still out there."

The queen does remember when the Insurgency and Regime brought their war to Themyscira. The Amazons nearly lost their home when they gods were brought in to Batman's and Superman's petty squabble. "What about what Dante needs. He hasn't seen you in months. I fear that the two of you are becoming strangers. Do you even know how much Dante has grown since last you saw him?"

The younger Amazon asks, "Where is he?"

The Amazon Queen folds her arms across her chest. "When he isn't training or studying he is participating in his favorite pastime." Diana raise an eyebrow in puzzlement. Hippolyta answers Diana's unanswered question, "Exploring."

The fact that Diana doesn't even know Dante's favorite thing to do angers the queen. "How long are you staying?"

"Not long. Kal needs me back soon."

"What about Dante, Diana. By the gods, do you want the boy to resent you for choosing to spend time with Kal than with your own son."

"I must secure peace in the world. Dante will understand."

"He's six Diana. The only thing Dante will understand is that you don't want to spend time with him" the eldest mother among them argues.

Diana lowers her gaze to the table. "Peace is … "she stutters.

Hippolyta ignores Diana's last comment and proceeds with what she must say to her daughter. "I am his grandmother, Diana, not his mother. He is always welcome here, but I will not replace you as his mother. That is your job. If you can't give him your love or attention, then I suggest you find his father and give the boy to him. Maybe he will make Dante a priority in his life, since you can't tear yourself away from Kal for too long."

This angers Diana, "You think I am a bad mother. I am doing what I must to make the world safer for him. A safer place where cities aren't nuked, and millions lost in an instant."

Diana continues, "And as for Dante's father, I will never hand Dante over to him. Never."

Hippolyta simply looks at her. There is so much anger towards Dante's father. The blond Amazon can't even recognize her anymore. "You never should have gone to Man's World. I was right, it has corrupted you."

Before the argument can continue crying breaks the heated atmosphere. Hippolyta walks away from Diana to tend to the cries. Hippolyta enters a nursery. Inside is a chest against the wall and a bassinet against the wall opposite the chest.

She reaches into the bassinet and takes the bundle into her arms. "Shh." She begins to rock the baby. "It's alright Donna. It's alright." Hippolyta looks at the one year old. Her dark hair, her ocean blue eyes. She is perfect. She chides herself on how she could have forgotten her other child. Damn that witch.

When Diana was born, Hippolyta was worried she would grow up alone among adult Amazons, so she had asked the oracle to find a solution to her predicament. The solution was putting Diana in front of a mirror and the reflection of baby Diana would come out of the mirror. Thus, Donna was born, a mirror reflection of Diana. However, seeing as how they were two infants they were basically identical.

Several days after Donna appeared on the island, one-night Dark Angel intent on stealing Diana in revenge against Hippolyta, came to Themyscira but took Donna instead and made everyone forget Donna existed. Dark Angel took Donna to her dark realm and froze her in time. Until, last year when Diana discovered Dark Angels plot and after defeating her, returned the lost princess to her home. Hippolyta was overwhelmed by the discovery of her lost daughter and Dante was mesmerized by baby Donna and loved her as much as Hippolyta did. He was always fascinated by Donna. She was the first baby he had ever seen.

 **Eastern Mountains of Themyscira**

A young boy, draped in male garbs of the Amazons, is running along the mountains. He is Dante, he has long dark hair, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He also has an Themysciran accent. He loves looking at new things. The mountains are the newest things has explored on the island. It helps keep his mind off things. One thing in particular, who is his father?

His grandmother doesn't know. His mother refuses to tell him. He doesn't know why. Eventually, he stopped asking, seeing she won't be of any help. When he looks in a mirror he can't tell what features does he have from his father.

As he runs along the mountains he discovers a cave. Intrigued, he walks into the cave. As he walks the sound of rocks being stepped on echo through the cave. Until a different noise is heard. One Dante can't place until he sees a dark mass overshadowing the darkness of the cave. And it's getting closer. He is attacked by a colony of bats. He flails his arms in defense against them. They bite and claw at him until they make it out of the cave. Dante falls to the ground curled into a ball on his side. He slowly uncurls looking around and sees they left.

 _That's enough exploring for one day_ , he says inwardly. He sets out to return home before his grandmother sends out a search party. He makes it home just as the sun sets. It doesn't go unnoticed to him, the stares the Amazons give him. He knows they don't like him because he's a boy, but they tolerate him because he is under his grandmother's protection. They can't touch him. He definitely knows Antiope hates him. She has made it very clear where he stands on this ideal, an outsider.

He arrives at the palace in a few minutes. He sees his grandmother feeding Donna and sees his mother is at the table eating too. He didn't know she would be coming home today.

Hippolyta turns in her seat and gasps at Dante's appearance. His arms and legs are covered in dirt, claw and bite marks with blood coming out of some of them. "What happened?"

Dante smiles sheepishly, "Exploring."

"Diana, go and treat his wounds" the queen orders. Hopefully by using Dante's injures as a way for the two of them to spend time together before Diana leaves in a couple days.

Diana gets up, "Come" she orders. Dante follows her. He sits down on a small bed as Diana cleans his wounds and applies ointment to them. There is silence aside from his hisses in pain.

They haven't seen each other in months. There are no words to describe how awkward it is between the two of them.

"Thank you, Mother" he says as she finishes applying the ointment. She merely nods.

 **Year 7- Themyscira**

Seven-year-old Dante falls to the ground. His sword drops to the ground a few feet away. His mother standing over him. Her face an emotionless expression on her face.

"You need to train more" she says with some bite. She has taken her mothers advice, she now spends more time on the island with her son when she is able, if only to stop hearing her mothers pestering. However, Dante on the other hand has become rebellious. She doesn't know why.

The young boy pushes his sword even further away from him. His face full of frustration. He looks to his mother, "I hate training. I hate fighting. I'm not like you, Mother. I don't thirst for battle and mayhem. I'm not a killer like you!" Diana's eyes widen when her son says this.

Dante has been using the Mirror of Gaea. A mirror Hippolyta uses to see outside the island to see any threats approach their paradise. Dante has been sneaking around using it to see what his mother has been so busy doing in Man's World. He almost threw up when he saw his mother decapitate a woman dressed in black with some sort of hat on her head with what looks like cat ears on her head. Also, when he saw his mother put her fist through a blonde woman with white face paint on her face.

Since the Dante couldn't look at his mother the same way.

"What did you just call me?" Dante looks up at his mother who looks furious. "Don't you dare talk to me in that way, young man!" She must hear it from his father she will be damned if she will hear it from her son.

Dante won't be denied. "I know what you have been doing! You are taking control of Man's World. That's what you have been so busy with. This Kal guy I keep hearing you speak about that's who you have been helping."

Diana will not be on the defensive with a seven-year-old. "Kal showed me the truth. Peace needs to be forced and then enforced."

Dante who won't accept her view fires back "What happened to peace, love and compassion. Isn't that what the Amazons teach. You have betrayed everything you stood for. You're an embarrassment to your heritage!" The next thing anyone knew a slapping sound is heard.

Dante feels his left cheek throb in pain. He is stunned. He looks to his mother who has anger written on her face until shock takes over. She looks at her right arm that is across her front. She moves her arm until her right hand is in front of her face. Shocks turns to horror. "Dante, I'm so…"

She doesn't get a chance to finish as Dante turns and runs away from her. "Dante!" She calls out to him but is ignored. She doesn't give chase. She stands there with her head down. Her thoughts of what just happened. She hit her son.

Dante runs into his room and falls on to his bed. "I have to get out of here."

 **Year 8-Themyscira**

Dante is now eight-years-old. He has not seen his mother since she hit him last year. He sneaks into the throne room and proceeds to the Mirror of Gaea and seeing as it is nighttime, no one is around. This is his chance to find out the answer to the question that has plagued him since he could talk. He stands before the mirror and asks, "Who is my father?"

The mirror shows him a man draped in black armor with a dark cape, wearing a mask covering the upper part of his face and covering his chin. Making his mouth the only visible thing. The mask is black with horns on his head, with his eyes covered by white lenses. But what catches his attention is the bat emblem on his chest. Since his encounter with the bats in the cave when he was six, Dante has developed a fear of bats. But Dante then sees the dark clad man take off his mask. Revealing a man with greying dark hair and piercing blue eyes. It looks as if he is talking to someone, but Dante can't understand until he sees another man in the mirror. Dante concentrates on the other man's lips and reads the man say 'Bruce'. Is that his fathers name? It must be.

The Mirror of Gaea is a strange object. For Amazons they can only see around Themyscira, but for Dante, he can see around Themyscira and the outside world. It must be because Dante is from Themyscira and Man's World.

Now all Dante needs to do is get off the island and find out where his father is. Simple enough. A plan is already forming in his head.

Four months have passed since Dante used the mirror to find out who his father is. He has already made preparations. He took a small boat and hid it in a cave near the shore of Themyscira. He also has been stocking up on provisions for the journey to Man's World. Now he must wait for his moment.

Dante has also been using the Mirror of Gaea to keep up with what his mother has been doing and he is frightened by what he has seen her do.

Dante walks into the palace and sees Donna playing. She sees him and waves. "Dan Dan" she says still struggling with his name. He smiles and goes to play with her. He will miss Donna when he leaves but he must go. Dante doesn't belong on Themyscira, he belongs in Man's World. He hears noise and sees his mother being carried into the palace by guards his grandmother not far behind.

"Get her to her room. Someone get the healer" the queen orders. Diana was injured fighting the Insurgency and was transported to Themyscira to recover.

This is his chance to leave. As night falls, Dante has made final preparations for his journey. He took the Mirror of Gaea and has hidden it in the cave where he had the bats attack him, so no one will be able to use it to track him down. He doesn't want to be found or go back here ever again.

From what he hears his mother will be expected recover but won't wake up for days. Dante walks into Diana's room after everyone has fallen asleep. No one will interrupt them. He approaches her bed and sees her clothed in a red chiton. He knows what he is about to do is wrong but after seeing what she has been doing in Man's World it must be done.

Dante takes out a dagger and holds it over Diana's throat. His small hands shake. He always hated fighting but she's a monster and deserves this. Tears trickle down his face and what he does next will haunt him the rest of his life. He drops the knife and runs. He runs until he reaches the boat. He pulls the boat out form behind its hiding spot and sets sail.

His journey takes him several weeks until he reaches America. He gets rid of the boat and finds out he is in someplace called New York. He observes the people of this city and seeing that his clothing makes him stand out he must blend in. He sees some clothes hanging from a clothes line and takes some.

He is now dressed in a red t-shirt and blue shorts and he keeps his sandals. But something else must be done. He can't ever go back to Themyscria, he must distance himself from them completely and with that he needs a new name. A clean slate for him to get even further away from his mother. Not knowing what common names are for Man's World, Dante looks around and sees a bar with a sign that says, 'Logan's'. He studied Man's World languages when he was on the island. That would be a perfect name for him. Logan. The newly christened Logan now sets out into society to find his father.

It is here he sees first hand what the Regime has done to this world. Curfews, random stops, people terrified. This is so strange compared to Themyscira. How could his mother do something like this? He begins to steal food to survive after finishing the provisions he brought with him. He hasn't been caught yet. He even made some friends along the way.

Logan makes his way to Metropolis where he sees more of the Regimes dictatorship. Having only been in Man's World for a and he has become sick of seeing them.

But everything changes for him one day. He sees a newspaper with the title, "Bruce Wayne Most Eligible Bachelor in the World?" Logan immediately recognizes the man on the page as his father. He reads the page and sees that Bruce Wayne lives in Gotham City in a place outside the city called Wayne Manor.

A week later, Logan arrives at Wayne Manor. It took him awhile to make it to Gotham. He walks up to the door and rings the bell. His heart throbbing in his chest. He is so nervous. A moment later, an elderly man wearing a suit with a receding white hair line and unhealthfully dark skin tone with dark eyes, "Yes?" The elderly man says with an English accent.

"Hello!" Logan greets. "I'm looking for Bruce Wayne" he says in an accent the older man doesn't recognize.

The elderly man introduces himself, "I am Master Wayne's new butler, Woodhouse. I am sorry, but Mr. Wayne is busy. Now run along young man."

Logan says, "I'm uh… I'm his son." Woodhouse's eyes widen.

"Come inside." Logan enters the mansion and is overwhelmed at how big the place is. He sees the amazing foyer with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Woodhouse leads Logan to sitting room, "Wait here." Logan does as he is told and waits in a leather chair. Minutes fly by until Woodhouse returns with Bruce Wayne right behind to him.

Wayne looks at Woodhouse, "Give us a moment." Woodhouse merely nods and leaves father and son to get acquainted. The middle-aged man looks at Logan in suspicion. Logan can't stop staring at him. He has always wanted to know his father. "Woodhouse tells me you are claiming to be my son. Why do you think that I am your father?"

Logan is surprised by his suspicion. He takes a deep breathe, "Diana of Themyscira." Bruce's eyes widen. "She has kept me on Themyscira my whole life. I used the Mirror of Gaea to find you. It showed me and image of you in your… outfit." Logan takes his index fingers and puts them behind his head. Bruce doesn't show surprise this time. "It also showed me an image of you taking off that helmet. I then left the island a few weeks ago to find you. I know what my mother has been doing here in Man's World and I couldn't it anymore. So, I left. I know she doesn't want me she wants to be with Kal. I just a chain keeping her from what she wants." Bitterness can be heard in his voice.

Bruce looks at the boy and sees some resemblance from himself and Diana. It had been years ago when they were together. It was one time. They weren't safe when they were together, so they possibility was high. Especially, his accent which is a thick Themyscrian. "Where's this mirror?"

"I hid it on Themyscira in a place no one knows about but me. I couldn't take it with me. It was too heavy." Silence takes the room for a moment until its broken.

"I'm Bruce." His father introduces himself to Logan.

Logan looks at him and reciprocates, "I'm Logan."

After performing several DNA tests, Bruce confirms that Logan is indeed his son.

Woodhouse walking through the halls of Wayne Manor with Logan right behind him. They walk in silence until Logan asks, "Woodhouse, how did you become father's butler?"

Woodhouse begins his tale, "I was friends with the previous Wayne family butler, Alfred Pennyworth, he asked me to look after Master Wayne before he died. Master Wayne was reluctant at first, but he learned to trust me and knows I will never betray him."

Logan asks, "How did Mr. Pennyworth die?"

Woodhouse replies, "He died of a stroke brought on by stress. Far too many losses in the family. Too many." Woodhouse sighs in sadness at remembering his deceased friend and the grieve he has been dealing with.

They stop at a door. Woodhouse opens the door revealing a room with a bed and television along with other furniture and devices. But what caught Logan's attention was the size of the room. It was huge. "This is where you will be staying Young Master "the older of the males says.

"This is my room?!" Logan can't believe how big it is. It's even bigger than his old room on Themyscira. He enters and takes it all in.

"Will you be requiring anything else, Young Master?" Logan shakes his head no. With that Woodhouse shuts the door to leave Logan to get settled.

 **Year 11**

It's been three years since Logan met his father. At first trust was very little on Bruce's part but over time he began to trust Logan. They even spent a day fishing when Bruce needed a break from fighting the Regime. Woodhouse's suggestion. They boy needed some time with his father. And Bruce who has lost all his adopted children, needs to be there for his son. He still has difficulty showing his feelings but being there for Logan shouldn't be difficult. He failed the others he won't fail Logan. His last chance.

But as time went on Logan started growing up. After seeing how weary his father was becoming Logan began pestering Bruce about training him. At first his father was reluctant hoping to protect Logan from losing his life like the others did fighting the Regime. Eventually, Bruce finally gave in and began to train his son. From what Logan told him, his son was a pacifist but seeing the injustice of the Regime made his son get off the sidelines and want to fight. It shocked him at how quickly Logan picked up his martial arts skills. If there is a word to describe Logan, it is he is a martial arts prodigy.

Bruce started teaching him detective skills as well as stealth. Which he struggled with at first until he managed to get a grasp of it.

Logan was introduced to Barbara Gordon, Oracle, and Luke Fox, Batwing. He easily got along with both. Barbara taught him how to hack. While Luke showed him the wonders of engineering. Logan noticed Luke's limp and was told he was injured fighting the Regime. His right knee will never fully heal but his time as Batwing is over.

But it was not all good. Father and son were known for their arguments. Bruce refused to allow Logan to fight with him in the field. They argued that night.

Batman wearing his new batsuit. Armored with black and metallic silver, driving in a new black tank-like batmobile. He left the cave in a bad mood. Over the years of his crusade he made the batcave into a fortress. Shielded from magic, x-ray vision, almost everything. It's what kept the Regime from finding his cave since the Regime began. He just has a fight with Logan. But it was to be expected he was approaching the teenage years.

His thoughts were interrupted by sensors activating and the batmobile shaking and then is sent into a wall. The canopy of the batmobile opens and he stands. He sees the cause of the crash. Superman landing onto the ground with a scowl on his face.

"This is the end of the Insurgency" the kryptonian says.

"We'll see" the Dark Knight shots back.

Thy charge at each other. Batman activates his gauntlets. Green lights glow from his armored shoulders going all the way to his fists in a glowing green line. His fist connects with Superman's face. He follows that with a blow to the throat, followed by several jabs to the stomach. Batman follows it up with a flying kick to the face. With all the blows Superman is taking as well as the kryptonite he falls to the ground as rain begins to fall.

Batman stands over the defeated Superman he looks around and sees he is in Crime Alley. The same alley he lost his parents. As rain continues to fall all around he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He hears metal piercing metal and a scream. He looks down and sees the tip of a sword sticking out of his chest. He turns his head and sees Wonder Woman standing behind him with a scowl on her face.

What Batman doesn't know is that Logan followed him on a batcycle. He is dressed in black and wearing a domino mask. He screams as his father is pierced be none other then his mother. The first time he has seen her in person in years she is killing his father. Logan jumps into the batmobile and activates the weapon systems. Activating missiles and targeting Wonder Woman. Missiles erupt from the tank and collide into her in a fiery and smoky cloud. She lands into the side of a adjacent building creating a hole in the brick wall.

Logan jumps out of the tank and runs towards his father. He picked him up and drags him into the tank. He activates the autopilot and the tank drives back to the batcave. Logan applies pressure to the wound the best he can. He leaves the sword imbedded in his father's chest because he doesn't want to cut an artery by pulling it out without any medical equipment around.

In no time they arrive at the batcave. Woodhouse already standing by as well as a dark-haired woman with slightly pale skin in scrubs. Her name is Dr. Elizabeth Lee. She studied under Leslie Thompkins and was entrusted with Bruce's secret when she died.

But it was too late. There was too much damage and there was very little that could be done. Logan never left his fathers side. Bruce awoke just before he died. Logan jumped at the chance, "I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm sorry for what I said. I love you!" The young man cries out.

Bruce simply looks at him with half closed eyes. He says through gasping breaths, "I'm sorry, Son." A tear falls from one eye as his heart monitors flatline. Bruce Wayne, The Batman was dead. Logan cries out in anguish.

This is how it happened. This is how The Batman died. And was reborn.

Two weeks later, the world learned Bruce Wayne died. His doctor, Elizabeth Lee, ruled the cause of death to be due to a brain aneurysm. Logan couldn't attend the funeral. He remained hidden in Wayne Manor. If he was there and a photo of him was taken, his mother might find him which in turn find out Batman's identity. He would not allow that.

But what shocked everyone was Bruce Wayne's will. In his will, Luke Fox was able to take over as CEO temporarily. Luke was honored by this. But what really shocked everyone was Wayne admitted to having a son. Logan, who would inherit everything. He would get everything when he turned twenty-one. Falsified papers were created to ensure Logan's identity would be protected. A false birth certificate and records that he is in foster care. His mother deceased. The only real thing on Logan's birth certificate is his father's name. Not that he told anyone his real birth name. The records are air tight, no one will be able to question his identity. He is the Wayne family's secret until he claims his family name.

Logan was just numb to everything right now. He couldn't process what happened. He mutters, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault." But he cannot bare to tell anyone what that means. His darkest secret. The one thing no knows. Logan tried to kill his mother and he couldn't do it. If he had his father would still be alive and the Regime would be over. His father is dead. Killed by his mother. Right in front of him. He already hated the person she was. Now he despises her with every fiber of his being.

Logan stands in his room of the mansion just staring into space. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks and sees Luke Fox standing behind him with a somber expression, "I'll look after the company. You have my word. When you're grown up it will be waiting for you" he swears.

Logan simply nods.

A few weeks pass, despair has turned to anger, and Logan can't take it anymore. His anger takes control. He slams his fist into the wall of his room. Woodhouse who is with him looks with concern. He has been asked to be Logan's guardian in case anything happened to Bruce. Woodhouse was truly honored by Bruce's request.

Wallpaper pieces and sheetrock fall to the ground. Logan pulls his fist out of the wall, covered in drywall and his own blood. He turns and looks to Woodhouse, "I swear Woodhouse! I swear on my fathers' grave, that I will dedicate the rest of my life warring on all criminals!" Woodhouse looks out in concern already knowing what he means. A vow re-sworn. And if anyone knows anything about the Wayne's it's that they keep their vows.

Days later, Logan is in the batcave. He activates a sonic device disturbing the bats in the cave. They begin flying around in a frenzy. Logan simply stands there, arms at his sides. His fists clenched and trembling. The bats surround him as if baptizing him as their new master. As the device is deactivated and the bats return to their dwellings in the cave, woodhouse comes running. "Sir, is everything alright? What are you doing?"

Logan just looks at the elderly Englishman and says, "Facing my fears." He walks off leaving the butler following the young man with his eyes.

Weeks fly by and Logan has left Wayne Manor, left Gotham, on his own to continue his training. He dyed his hair blonde and put in green contacts in his eyes, so no one would recognize him once he returned to Gotham and figure out who he is, now or in the future.

His journey takes him across the world. To several places that put him through the ringer. But, he presses on. He is determined to see this through to the end.

 **Year 18**

Logan's journey takes him to a Tibetan Monastery. After climbing mountains for several hours, he arrives at the temple. He falls to his knees in front of the master of the monastery in exhaustion.

The master is an elderly man. He has a long white beard and is bald. "Why have you come here?"

Logan looks up. His dyed blonde long touching the top of his shoulders. His face covered in a scruffy beard. He looks at the master in exhaustion. "I… seek the means to fight injustice." He says in gasping breaths.

The master looks at him and says, "That is only half-truth! Why are you here?"

Logan looks at him in contemplation. That is the reason he is here but there is another he realizes after doing some soul-searching. Something he struggles to admit. "Someone broke me. I seek the means to become unbreakable!" He says with determination and strength.

The master laughs, "There is no such thing as unbreakable. Every living thing is fragile and have weaknesses."

"Not if I don't have any!" The young man says in deviance and conviction.

The master once again laughs, "I like you, young man. Come! We start at dawn. For now, eat and rest."

Logan bows his head in respect and gratitude. "Thank you, Master."

 **Year 22**

Logan makes a call from an old payphone. It rings until he hears someone pick up. "Woodhouse, it's me. I need a ride." He hears crying and hears he will be right there. Logan hangs up and looks to the sky. His training is complete. Like his father before him, Logan has pushed his body and mind to perfection. It is time to come home. It is time to win his father's war.

 **Now**

Batman's reminiscing ends. His mind is made up. One step away from freeing this world and ending this nightmare. He swore to avenge his father and he will. He still needs one more of his fathers' murderers to be brought to justice. That is most important lesson his father instilled into Logan before he died. Justice. Lines never to be crossed. Rules to never be broken.

With his mind made up he flips the light switch. And a beam of light shines into the sky. A light with a bat in the center of it. The batsignal. Time to let everyone know. The Batman is back.

Now all Batman needs to do is wait. Wait for his enemy to arrive and the battle for Earth to finally end.

* * *

Wow! Longest chapter I have written so far. But, who was a short origin story.

AN: Batman's armor is based on BVS, only more heavily armored but there is no exposed chin.

-The Mirror Of Gaea, not sure if is a real thing in DC, but I got the idea from the Wonder Woman 2009 animated movie

\- I made my own version of Donna Troy's origin with dark angel from the comics, I chose the dark angel one because I hate how her origin has been rebooted so many times, just stick with one DC!

-This is how I see Injustice WW, total bitch and completely delusional to her crimes. I'm sure everyone can agree Injustice WW is horrible, this version of her is the reason I refuse to read WW comics, it just completely made me hate the character. I hope I illustrated all of Logan's anger towards WW properly.

-Elizabeth Lee my OC, imagine her as Leslie Thompkins from the Gotham TV show. Basically Woodhouse, Elizabeth, Luke and Frank Reagan are going to be Logan's version of Bruce's allies

-Bruce's batsuit is the Arkham knight version, and the glowing kryptonite gauntlets are the ones from injustice 2, if people are wondering

\- School started for me again, but don't worry I hope to finish this story in February and get on to the next one

-Next, war begins, and Batman vs Superman!

- **Please review, I would like to hear what everyone thinks and hopefully get some constructive feedback. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I apologize for being off the map for so long. School was kicking my ass and when I had time to myself I just wanted to watch Netflix. The BvS fight is based on the one from BvS. Know on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. My universe is composed of DC Comics, Archer and Blue Bloods.**

Injustice Beyond

Chapter 11

 **Gotham**

The war has begun. The APCs race down the roads towards the watchtowers of the Regime. The GCPD forces have split into five groups. Each group is to target the watchtowers in an area.

Reagan and his group went to the East End. His sons were all grouped together and went to the Narrows.

Reagan and his men step out of the vehicles and surround the first watchtower they head to. Reagan steps forward with a megaphone in hand. "Attention soldiers! You are under arrest! Disarm and surrender. You will be given a fair trial."

His response is gunfire as well as soldiers charging out of the watchtower as snipers take up positions in the windows of the watchtower.

The GCPD returns fire. However, their weapons are non-lethal and fair more sophisticated. Courtesy of Batman.

Their weapons fire stunning electricity, like a taser, but can be fired in succession. Some soldiers are taken out piercing their heavy armored suits. This was achieved by Batman studying the armor of the soldiers he captured.

Smoke bombs are fired at the windows of the watchtower to smoke out and blind the snipers.

The cops take cover behind their APC vehicles. They continue to fire at the soldiers. The soldiers return fire, hitting several officers, causing them to fall to the ground. Their newly given body armor protects them serious damage but absorbing the shots still knocks the wind out of them.

A soldier sneaks up behind Reagan, who is taking cover behind an APC, and is about to fire is stopped by Reagan jamming a cattle prod into the groin of the regime soldier. The soldier howls in pain and falls to the ground. It is unlikely the soldier will ever have kids. Reagan delivers the finishing blow to the fallen soldier's neck rendering him unconscious.

That was the last of the soldiers outside.

"Take the watchtower!" Reagan orders. They charge in and in no time at all they capture the building.

 **Gotham**

After noticing the light in the sky people begin to look out their windows or come out onto the street.

"What is that?"

"Is that…?"

"He's back."

That is some of the responses people are saying about the batsignal once again lighting up the sky of Gotham City.

Soldiers march on the streets. They see civilians walking outside looking up at the sky. The soldiers begin opening fire on the people on the streets. Screams are heard. Cries are heard. Blood is spilt. People run to get off the streets, but even that does not save them, as soldiers break down peoples' doors and start killing everyone.

As the soldiers on the streets keep shooting, men sneak up behind them and bash their heads in with baseball bats, lead pipes, a piece of wood with nails hammered through, and bricks. These men are ranging from bald to mohawks. They are wearing uni-sunglasses with red visors. These are the Mutants, a gang so dangerous and violent that they are approaching the level of cruelty not seen since The Joker.

 **Gotham- The Narrows**

Detective Danny Reagan and his two brothers are together in their squad heading for the watchtower in the Narrows. Like the other GCPD officers they are wearing the black body armor supplied by Batman.

As they approach the watchtower they see soldiers walking out of the building. The APCs quickly stop in front of the building and behind. GCPD officers quickly exit the vehicles.

"Drop your weapons and hands in the air!"

"You are all under arrest!"

The Regime soldiers rebuke, "We do not recognize your authority. We serve the High Councilor."

Danny Reagan holds up his taser like assault rifle, "Well we don't recognize your authority. That 'S' patch on your arms is not a badge."

Other officers shout out, "We want our city back!"

The soldiers begin to open fire. The GCPD quickly take cover behind their vehicles. Some officers bring out shields and begin to approach the watchtower, while fellow officers follow behind them.

Danny Reagan takes out one with the stun rifle. While his brother Joe takes out two in front of the watchtower targeting officers from behind the officers using the shields.

The rain continues to pour down on the city. A regime soldier sneaks behind Jaime Reagan. The youngest Reagan is completely oblivious to the soldier. His brother Joe, however, sees him and runs towards them. The soldier shoots Jaime in the back but the body armor holds up. He falls to the ground with a groan due to the force of the hit.

Joe shoots the black armored storm trooper with the stun gun. He takes off his armored helmet and checks his youngest brother over. "You okay little brother" he asks. Rain continues to pour down on them drenching Joe's head.

The youngest Reagan groans and rolls over. "Ow" he mutters. Joe smirks and offers his hand, but before Jaime could take it a soldier shoots Joe in the head. His head falls back as blood and brain matter escape his skull. He falls to the dirty wet street dead.

Danny who saw it happen shouts, "JOOOEE!" He takes out his GCPD issued weapon and shoots his brothers killer. The bullet goes through the soldier's left goggle covered eye. The force of the impact cases his head to fall back. Glass from the broken goggle and blood scatter in the air before crashing into the street. Blood from the entrance wound trickle down the helmet and into the puddles forming in the street.

Danny runs to his brothers and stops. He stands over them as he sees Jaime check Joe. He looks at Danny and shakes his head.

Danny puts his hands on the top of his helmet clad head. He moves his head up towards the sky and starts to tear up. Danny and Jaime simply stand over his fallen brother. Not long after, the watchtower in the Narrows belongs to the GCPD.

 **Metropolis**

Superman floats in midair as he uses his heat vision to melt through the Metropolis Bridge. Cars full of people watch in horror as they see their once 'greatest hero' attempting to kill them.

Many get out of their cars and run to the edge of the bridge leaving the city. But, as many approach the end a red beam burns through the end of the bridge severing it from the supports.

Screams are heard as it begins to fall into the ocean.

Superman stares on with a hateful expression upon his face. His comm link goes off. He puts his right hand to his ear. "What" he growls.

Commander Henry Long 's voice is heard, "High Counselor, sir, reports from Gotham are coming in. They say the batsignal has been alight. Should I send a team to investigate?"

The kryptonian narrows his eyes. The batsignal is up. He knows what this is. It's a challenge. "No, I will deal with it myself. Focus on the destruction of Metropolis and Gotham. I want my example heard loud and clear." With that he flies off.

Long responds, "Yes, sir."

With Superman gone from the area a tentacle wraps around the fallen bridge that has yet to sink into the ocean. And then another and another until eight tentacles wrap around the bridge. Four tentacles on each side. The tentacles rise with the bridge until its back into place.

Something begins to rise from the ocean. Bubbles form until Aquaman's head emerges from the water then the rest of his body is revealed as well including the giant octopus he is standing upon.

His long graying blonde hair and beard soaked. His gold trident in his right hand. His golden harpoon like hook for his left hand. He is shirtless and is wearing green scaled pants.

From the ocean his Atlantean soldiers appear as well as sea creatures from the deep. They have been called in to help the people who almost drowned from the bridge collapse.

Aquaman raises his trident in his right hand, "Atlanteans, it is time to free this planet from its oppressive overlords. Capture the soldiers alive to stand surface world justice. Defend the surface dwellers. Now, regain our freedom."

The Atlanteans cheer and march onto the shore line and proceed into the city.

 **Gotham**

Batman stands in the abandoned port. Rain continuing to pour down on him and this city at war.

The batsignal searchlight behind him turned at an angle to project its light into the cloudy sky. Batman stands wearing his gray clad armor head to toe. The gray cape enveloping his body. Hiding his arms from being seen. The cape is also lined with a small layer of lead to conceal what he has beneath the cape from x-rays.

He raises his head and looks at the dark sky. A flash and then crackle of lightning goes off before he sees someone floating in the air.

The figure floats in mid-air, red glowing eyes can be seen in the darkness. The figure is Superman. His graying black hair, clad in his blue uniform with red knee-high boots, his 'S' shield on his chest connecting to his red cape.

He lands on the ground facing Batman.

They both stare each other down in silence. For a few minutes neither man says a word. They both know what this is. A final stand. A final showdown to find out who gets control of Earth.

Superman is the first to break the silence, "Haven't you learned yet?''

Batman lets silence be his answer.

The red clad individual sighs, "I took all of Gotham's criminals. All the psychos and murders and degenerates'. But I left you, the source of the cancer that plagued Gotham for years. And now I hear this city's dwindling police force is fighting now." He scoffs, "I should have destroyed Gotham years ago. Because this city keeps spitting out monsters and lost souls. The world would be better off without Gotham City having ever existed" he finishes with malice at the end.

Superman becomes increasingly enraged as he continues, "This city doesn't deserve to exist in my world order."

"I've perfected this world" he says confidently and proudly.

"That's your first mistake" Batman says finally joining the conversation.

"What have you ever done but scare and put people in jail? Or Arkham."

Rain continues to pour down on these two men. Superman and his regime still believe him to be his father. Batman can use this against them. Superman gives off this impression that he is a god. Benevolently making this world in his image.

Batman will not allow this to continue. "There is no such thing as perfect. Humans are flawed vicious creatures. And you're no different."

Batman glares at the kryptonian, "Tell me god, do you bleed?" Superman scowls at him. "You will."

Beneath his cape clad body, Batman presses a button on a small remote. The street lamp lights around them turn from yellow to green.

Superman groans and puts his right hand to his head. He turns and sees the kryptonite street lamps. "Kryptonite" he growls. "How typical."

His eyes glow red as he proceeds to fire red beams from his eyes to cut through the lamps causing them to collapse onto the wet ground. He turns his head to look at the gray armored Batman.

But before he could do anything, Batman had already pressed another button on the remote in his hand.

Machine guns pop up from the ground surrounding Superman. The falling rain soaks the weapons as they begin to fire on the kryptonian.

Due to the kryptonite lamps weakening him, the bullets proceed to hit him and begin to leave bruises on his invulnerable skin unseen because on his blue and red uniform.

Angrily, Superman his hands into the concrete ground and once he gets a good grip, he rips the concrete from the ground and begins to throw them at the machine guns until none remain.

The angered kryptonian begins to walk quickly towards Batman. A purpose in his step. A purpose called 'ripping off Batman's head.'

He stops right in front of Batman and raises his right hand. His hand clenched into a fist and brings it down toward Batman's head.

But, before the punch could make contact, Batman catches the fist with his right heavily armored hand.

Superman immediately begins to feel weaker. He groans and as another flash of lightning goes off he gets a better look at the gauntlet and sees that it's huge. And green. Kryptonite!

"Kryptonite gauntlets" Batman says with gruff in his voice. Superman looks at Batman's fully armored head. He looks into the white lenses searching for more clarification.

Batman shakes off his cape to reveal his left arm is also clad is also clad in another kryptonite gauntlet. Batman punches Superman on the right side of his face. He stumbles. Batman releases Superman's right hand and punches the other side of his face with his right arm.

Superman stumbles again. The kryptonite gauntlets continue to weaken him. Blood begins to drip from his split lip. He quickly wipes it away and regains his bearings.

Batman quickly pulls out a gray handheld capsule and throws it at Superman's face. The capsule explodes and orange acid hits Superman's eyes.

"Argh" the kryptonian cries in pain. The acid burns his eyes and temporarily blinds him. Removing his heat vision from the fight for the moment.

Batman pulls out his grapple gun from his gray utility belt and fires it. It connects with Superman's left wrist and Batman pulls causing the kryptonian's left arm to be outstretched before him.

Rain continues to heavily pour down around them. Off to the left of their battle a gun turret pops up from a dumpster and locks onto Superman's left elbow that is held out before him from the grapple.

Batman pulls on the grapple with all his might as well as with the armored suits enhanced strength to keep the arm out.

The gun turret fires a 60mm kryptonite tipped bullet at Superman's left elbow. The bullet makes contact and pierces his blue long sleeve, then his flesh, then bone. He cries out in agony as the bullet severs his left arm from the elbow down.

Blood, flesh, and bone splatter around.

Batman throws the grapple gun in his hand away and runs toward the downed kryptonian.

Superman has taken a knee and moved his right hand from furiously rubbing his eyes to get the acid out to clutching his left arm. Or what's left of it.

Batman runs up to him and delivers a left kick to his chin. Superman falls to the wet ground on his back.

By Batman's estimation, considering Superman's age, time, kryptonite exposure, and the acid to his eyes, Batman has about a hundred seconds left until Superman regains use of his eyes.

The gray armored clad mortal, pulls out a gray disk and pushes the center of the disk causing it to turn white. He pushes the disk onto the torn flesh and a hissing sound as well as Superman's screams are heard.

The disk is cauterizing the wound. Batman won't let Superman die of blood loss. Not yet.

Superman turns his head and with his right-hand grabs Batman by his cape and throws him away from him with all the strength that he has. He opens his eyes and can still feel the burning sensation in them, but his vision is almost clear. He inspects his damaged arm and sees the wound has been closed.

He turns his head to Batman, who once thrown away by the alien dictator had slid even further away.

Batman flies to the batsignal and grabs hold of it with his right hand. He rips it from the platform, severing electrical wires, causing sparks to fly, and then throws it towards Batman. Who sees it coming after regaining his bearings and dives out of the way.

"Never thought you would be this bloodthirsty" Superman exclaims.

Batman, who stands up and says in his usual raspy voice, "Things change."

He charges at Superman, who raises his right fist, both of their fists collide together. They both wince in pain. Batman feels a jolt of pain through his arm from the force of the collision. And Superman, the pain of kryptonite exposure and Batman's kryptonite gauntlets as well as the metal of the right gauntlet digging into the skin of his knuckles bloodying them.

They both lower their arms and slowly step back from each other. Batman clenching his arm. Superman attempting to. The longer this battle goes on the more pain and exhaustion the two men will experience.

Batman must put an end to this soon. Its time for him to pull out his trump card. He moves his left hand to his utility belt, secured to his waist, and presses a button.

Unbeknownst, to Superman, silver sphere-like drones fly around the area the two titans are fighting. These are Mr. Terrific's T-spheres, Batman asked him for a favor. The T-spheres open and release green gas and mixes into the storm clouds overhead the two men.

A few minutes pass and the rain fall from the clouds exposed to the gas turn green. Courtesy of Batman.

Batman and Superman have stopped fighting for a moment to catch their breath. Superman's face a little bruised from the blows to the face from the resident vigilante of Gotham. But, he also managed to deal some damage to Batman as well.

Some fist sized dents can be seen on the right cheek of the gray armored helmet on Batman's head. As well as the chest section of his armored suit.

Suddenly, Superman notices the rain pouring down of them is green. He looks to see that the rain collected on the palm of his hand is indeed green.

But, that is not all. He begins to feel very weak. He looks to Batman with a glare, "What have you done?''

"I've won" Batman exclaims. Superman can practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Synthetic kryptonite. Its taken years, but I've managed to create kryptonite" the vigilante says. "It can't hurt you. I've only been able to duplicate the kryptonite's power sapping properties. _Yet_."

Batman continues, "Besides, delivering pain to you is my job" he growls.

Batman charges at the red and blue costumed alien and slams his fist into the side of his head. Dazed, Superman tries to retaliate with his only good arm left.

But Batman grabs his wrist with his right arm. He moves Superman's arm to block the kryptonian's sight.

Once that is done, he proceeds to give jabs into his opponent's side in succession. Superman cries out in pain.

Batman follows through with some more jabs to his lower back. Batman finally gives a quick kick to his opponent's back sending him to the ground face down.

The newest vigilante must finish this quickly, because the synthetic kryptonite clouds can only be used for about twenty more minutes. It is still in the prototype stage in development.

The gray armored man is caught off guard as Superman delivers a kick to the gut. He falls to the ground with groan. He quietly restores the air to his lungs that he lost from the blow.

He rises to see Superman on his feet. "I'm married to an Amazon, remember" he says vindictively.

Oh, Batman remembers her alright. He'll remember her for the rest of his life. Besides, its not hard to believe she taught him some moves.

Time to bring out the heavy artillery. Batman sees Superman eyes glow red. He charges and squeezes a hidden trigger in his kryptonite gauntlets. Three 3-inch blades pop up from the knuckles of his fists. He immediately slices horizontally taking Superman's left eye and parts of his left eye with his left armed gauntlet.

A scream of pain escapes Superman's throat. His right hand clutches the damaged side of his face.

While distracted, Batman gets to work. He slashes parts of Superman's blue uniform around the abdomen and sides. He also delivers cuts to his arm. Blood and cries of pain escape the alien. The kryptonian flings his arm around the bat his attacker away.

Batman backs away a little from his opponent and takes out two black disks from his belt and slams them onto the side of Superman's head. They secure around his ears and delivers a high-pitched sonic shriek directly into his ear canals.

Superman roars in pain as he falls to his knees and quickly removes one sonic device from his right ear and crushes it in his hand and struggles to remove the one attached to what is left of his left ear.

Once both sonic devices are gone he clutches his head ringing screaming in his ears. Blood escapes his right ear, while its hard to tell with all the blood on the left side of his head from Batman's blades cutting his ear and face.

Ringing in his ears. Equilibrium shot. He doesn't hear or notice Batman coming up from behind him.

He puts his fists together and slams them into the back of the kneeling kryptonian's head. The force of the blow sends him into the ground.

"You feel it now, don't you?" Batman says with gruff in his voice. "What the rest of the world lives with every day. _Mortality_."

Superman has turned his head to the right to look at him. His right side being the only one with an eye and his hearing is better in his tight ear.

"You've been on top for years now, but know this, no one stays on top forever."

Superman gathers what little strength he has left and stands. He slams his fist into the right side of Batman's armored face. He spins in the air as the force of the punch sends him into the building standing behind him.

Superman falls to his knees gasping for breath. All the damage he's taken as well as his kryptonite exposure has left him weak and drained.

He rises again and struggles to walk to the building he sent Batman through. He makes it to the building and quickly enters through the hole Batman made.

As he enters, he sees its an old and severely damaged men's room. He notices a piece of metal on the floor of the men's restroom. It's a piece of Batman's armored helmet. The upper right side of it. He sees the bat ear as well as the broken white lens. Sparks going off around the damaged lens. He also notices some blood drops around the broken piece of armor.

Batman's wounded.

Superman walks to one of the stalls in the men's room and rips out the toilet. Water bursts from the damaged pipes and sprays Superman washing off the liquid synthetic kryptonite.

He leaves the men's room in pursuit of the wounded Batman.

 **Metropolis**

Aquaman and his Atlantean troops make their way to the main watchtower in Metropolis.

The Atlantean soldiers carry gold staff like weapons. Some soldiers fire at regime soldiers attacking civilians trying to escape the purge.

The Atlanteans fire yellow colored electricity at the soldiers piercing their body armor. They give cries of pain and fall to the ground. Unconscious. Aquaman agreed to Batman's terms for their partnership. No killing anyone. The sea king would help overthrow the Regime. In exchange, Aquaman and Atlantis wouldn't be targeted for retribution by the surface world, for Aquaman's part in the Regime.

But, Arthur isn't doing this for protection from the surface world. He rules majority of the planet. He's doing this to protect his family. His people. From the mad kryptonian. He put Atlantis in the Sahara. His people almost dying because Arthur gambled with the wrong man. He allied himself with the Regime to prevent that from happening again. But, the aging king isn't blind. He's seen how paranoid and obsessive Superman has become in the last decade. He's terrified. Of Batman. Sooner or later Clark was going to go too far. Today, is that day.

Arthur sees a regime soldier aiming an assault rifle at him. He points his trident at the soldier and fires yellow electricity at armed soldier. Downing him.

He approaches the watchtower and an Atlantean soldier opens the front door for the sea king. Aquaman enters his followed by his entourage of soldiers.

Regime soldiers fire back trying to keep the Atlanteans at bay. However, they are no match for the superior weaponry of Atlantis.

The regime soldiers are quickly downed without Arthur having to slow down his approach to the command center.

The doors to the command center open revealing Commander Long in front on the monitors. Long turns and pulls out his sidearm. He aims it at Aquaman, but Arthur doesn't slow down and quickly slices the barrel of the hand gun in two.

Arthur looks to the monitors before the two men and sees regime soldiers in Metropolis killing people and Atlanteans alike. Some regime soldiers on the ground unconscious.

Anger falls on Aquaman's face. How could someone do this to their own people? Superman once protected Metropolis. Now, he is terrorizing the city. For Arthur, a king harming the people he is supposed to protect is unforgiveable.

He turns to Long, "Now would be a good time to consider surrender" he says plainly. Long looks at Aquaman and then at the monitors. This wasn't what he signed up for. He turns back to Aquamn and nods.

 **Gotham- The abandoned port**

The kryptonian's super senses are damaged from the fight outside and is taking some time to recover. He leans against a white pillar covered in graffiti and grime. The wounds on his right arm and abdomen are closing which is a good sign.

"I know you're there. What are you hiding for?" Superman calls out to the darkness of the abandoned room.

Chairs tossed around. Garbage everywhere. Broken objects all over the place as well as graffiti on the walls.

Silence.

Superman walks until he is in the center of the room. He is trying to focus his senses on pinpointing Batman's location.

"Where are you?" He says again and louder.

"In the dark, where I'm supposed to be. What about you?" Batman's voice breaks the darkness and silence of the abandoned building.

Superman starts getting angrier. He turns his head from side to side looking for Batman. "I got sick of the old ways. About setting an example. Hoping people will change their ways. Sometimes, the only way from them to do good is to scare them into submission. You taught me that!"

Silence.

"I could have prevented Metropolis, saved my family. So, I decided no more holding back. The world is at peace now under my leadership. But, you still want to destroy it" Superman explains as he keeps looking for the vigilante.

"Crime took my family too" Batman sympathies. His grandparents were killed by a thug with a gun. His father was murdered by his mother. In his mind, she and all her allies in the Regime are criminals and are responsible for his father's death. He has sworn vengeance against them all.

"But, you weren't the gun" he says menacingly as his right eye glows red. He's found Batman. He fires his heat vision at the ceiling. He burns through the ceiling and fires into the rainy night sky.

He sees a dark figure evade the beam. He ceases his heat vision and turns his head looking for Batman again. His right eye still glowing red.

Batman grapples around the room. Superman catches sight of him and prepares to fire again. But, before he could Batman pulls out a gray canister from his utility belt and throws it at Superman's face.

The canister explodes and a pink goo is released and crashes into Superman's face.

Superman's cry is muffled by the pink goo. He struggles to remove it from his face with his hand, but all he does it show the elasticity of it. He tries to use his heat vision to solve this problem. Instead, it just explodes in his face. Dazed, he stomps around the room.

It's a special kind of adhesive gel that sticks to the surface its planted on and explodes once it is heated to a certain temperature.

Batman remains in the shadows. Time for the next stage of his plan. Psychological warfare.

He presses a button on the remote he pulled from his belt. "I, Clark Kent, take you as my lawfully wedded wife…"

Superman hears this. Again. One of the happiest days of his life. His wedding to Lois Lane.

"This again" he growls. "You already played this card before. How's the back by the way" he asks sadistically. Bringing up the memory of one of their previous encounters when Batman played the wedding video of his and Lois's wedding. It was a diversion in order for Batman to beat Superman. Needless to say, it didn't end well. The encounter resulted in Superman breaking Batman's back, as well as the death of Batgirl.

But, with time the original Batman once again bounced back from his crippled back.

"You failed to protect them" Batman exclaims. "I'm sure people told you that it wasn't your fault, but it was."

Batman appears behind Superman and delivers a right uppercut to his face. "What kind of a man willingly springs a madman's trap when his family is in the vicinity?"

Rage takes over Superman's expression. "Shut up" he exclaims. He throws a punch, but Batman easily blocks it and hits him with another right uppercut.

Batman kicks out Superman's right knee sending him to his knees and delivers a swift kick to the gut. He doubles over in pain as he clutches his stomach with his right arm.

"I hear you have another kid. Congratulations, at least you didn't kill this one" he taunts the kryptonian. "Tell me. Did you at least pretend to wash the blood on your hands before you held her for the first time? Or are you so deluded, that you think your hands are clean?

"SHUT UP!" Superman punches in the head with all his might. It sends him into one of the support columns inside the abandoned building.

Superman is immediately on him. He starts attacking him but with only one arm as well as kryptonite exposure it's difficult to deliver serious damage to his armored opponent.

Superman pulls back his fist and brings it down and Batman immediately captures it with his left kryptonite armored gauntlet. "What happens after this?" Superman raises an eyebrow. "Say, you kill me and wipe out Gotham and Metropolis. What next? You gonna kill some Jews next? Show everyone how much of murdering monster you are?

Superman gives a roar but is silenced as Batman delivers a blow to his throat as well as a head-butt to his nose. A crunching sound is heard. He groans in pain Batman releases his captured right arm. He uses it to clutch his nose and stop the bleeding.

"It's sad really. Even in death the Joker is still laughing at you" Batman says as he brings his hands together and begins clobbering Superman in the head. Back and forth back and forth. He continues this until they in front of a broken window of the building.

Superman stops in front of the broken window and is wobbling back and forth. Dizzy from blood loss and the kryptonite.

Batman continues to taunt, "The only thing missing is a purple suit and makeup and you would be a shoe in for the Joker. You got the body count at least. Two cities. You are trying to dwarf the Joker's body count?"

Superman's right eye turns red. But before he could fire his heat vision, Batman tackles him they both go through the broken window back into the pouring rain. They land on the drenched ground. Superman lies face down. Batman lands on top of him.

Batman quickly gets up straddling the downed kryptonian and the hidden blades inside the knuckles of his kryptonite gauntlets extend. He raises his right arm rain pouring down on him. A flash of lightning goes off.

He utters, "No more." And he brings his kryptonite clad arm down.

All that is heard is thunder and more lightning.

 **Next, Epilogue.**

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **If you are curious, the kryptonite gauntlets and liquid kryptonite are from Frank Miller's Dark Knight Strikes again and Master Race.**

 **Regarding my Batman's brutality. My version of him is more angrier and more brutal. He won't kill but he will make you hurt.**

 **Please review I would like to hear what you have to say about my story so far.**


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. My universe composed of DC Comics, Archer, and Blue Bloods

* * *

Injustice Beyond

Epilogue

Word quickly spread of Superman's fall and with it his forces fell quickly. More than half of the regime soldiers surrendered to proper law enforcement officials. Many cut deals with the courts to be drafted into the American military's.

Those that haven't surrendered have broken up into splinter groups calling themselves the Acolytes of Superman.

They are individuals who truly believe in Superman's cause. They will be dealt with later.

The President has been given his full power over the American people once again with the fall of Superman.

Superman, his lieutenants, Hal Jordan, and Wonder Woman, as well as the prisoners Batman took into his custody have been handed over to the government awaiting trial.

Aquaman, who was forced into siding with the regime to protect Atlantis from being dropped in the Sahara again, has been given a full pardon for his actions with the regime.

He has fully joined the United Nations, he too wishes for a regime to never appear again. By doing this, he is demonstrating that he too wants peace between the surface world and Atlantis.

* * *

 **Gotham**

Gotham Cemetery, at this moment it is a place of mourning. Honoring those that died during the regimes execution order. Over two hundred lives lost in Gotham, civilian and police officer. In Metropolis, they are still counting the dead.

Bagpipes are playing as Frank Reagan and his family are attending the funeral for Joseph Reagan, who was killed during the downfall of the regime.

His father, Henry Reagan, stands next to him sadness consuming him. Following him are Erin Reagan, a young woman with brown hair, as well as an ADA for Gotham City. Her daughter, Nicky, a young girl, with short brown hair.

Next to her is Jaime, wearing his police uniform. Solemnly standing with his hands followed. Following Jaime is Danny and Linda, his wife, a short haired blonde woman, who is a nurse at Gotham Mercy Hospital. Beside them are their sons, Jack and Sean.

The non-law enforcement members of the family are wearing black a sign of mourning.

Fellow police officers are also there mourning the loss of one of their own.

Officers salute as the firing squad begin shooting to honor Joseph Reagan's passing.

* * *

 **Strykers Island**

Several levels below the island prison just outside Metropolis is a secret prison holding the most dangerous criminal on the planet. Superman.

The fallen kryptonian resides in a hospital bed in the center of his glass prison cell in the center of the prison surrounded by red sun lamps.

He is hooked up to every medical wire known to man. His body is broken. Maimed. The left side of his face is covered in bandages. As well as on the top of his head. The right side is the only vision part. Batman beat Superman so badly he needed brain surgery to stop the swelling.

He is blind on the left side of his face due to Batman taking his left eye. His left ear is also gone. He is partially deaf in that ear as well. His left arm is nothing but a stump from the shoulder to just above the elbow.

Batman also broke both his legs as well as his right arm. But, the must damaging is that Batman stabbed Superman in the back with the kryptonite blades from his kryptonite gauntlets, severing his spinal cord. He will never walk again.

An oxygen mask is strapped to his face to help him breathe. He opens his eye looking around and sees the red sun lamps. He's powerless. He tries to move around but feels pain everywhere. But, he sees they are giving him painkillers. He then realizes. "I can't feel my legs" he gasps out.

The light fixtures in his prison cell as well as the red sun lamps around his cell begin to flicker. He sees Batman standing before him. He is clad in his black body armored batsuit. The black bat emblem on his chest outlined in red. His black armored fully clad cowl head with his white lens eyes staring into the kryptonian's soul. His body enveloped by his cape.

The kryptonian reaches for the panic button to alert the doctors. "Don't bother" Batman says gruffly.

Superman looks over at his mortal enemy. "I disabled the panic button as well as put the security cameras on a loop from five minutes ago" Batman continues.

"What do you want?" The kryptonian struggles to get out.

Batman leans closer to the bedridden man. "No matter where you go, whatever you do, I will be watching you!" He removes his arms from beneath his cape and pulls a black device from his belt. He grips the man's prison shirt and rips it off revealing bandages wrapped around his torso.

"You need to remember something!" The dark clad man hisses. "You are a guest on this planet. A refugee. You should have acted like one." Batman takes a deep breath, "Instead you became its ruler. But, no more. Now, you are this planet's prisoner. For however long your miserable life remains."

Batman squeezes a trigger on the handle of the device he pulled from the belt. It heats up to reveal a bat symbol. A bat-brand.

He presses it into Superman's chest. Pain erupts from his throat. The smell of burning flesh and a hissing sound overcome the two men's senses.

Batman removes the brand from Superman's chest revealing a bat emblem seared into his flesh.

Superman whimpers. "When you look at that I want you to remember the one man who beat you. Who will always beat you" Batman says. The black clad man returns the bat-brand to his belt.

Batman grasps Superman's cheeks with his left hand. "Now you live under my heel. Now you will know what it's like when your life is ruled by another."

He releases his grip on the kryptonian. He leans back to his full height. "I won't kill you. Not yet. When your legacy is destroyed, and you are nothing but a forgotten memory" the vigilante leans in once again, "Then you have permission to die" he says darkly.

Lights flicker again, and Batman is gone.

Doctors come in to check on Superman's condition a few minutes after the vigilante had left. One gasps, "Oh God, he branded him" the doctors says after seeing the bat brand on Superman's chest.

* * *

 **Gotham**

Chief Reagan enters City Hall. He walks to the mayor's office because the mayor called him in. The mayor's tone suggested it was not an option.

Reagan knocks and is given permission to enter. Reagan enters and sees a dark-haired man sitting behind his desk. The man looks up from papers he is looking over.

This is Mayor William Dusk, a middle-aged man with dark hair and with a dark-haired mustache with the middle of the upper lip shaved. He is wearing a white dress shirt and a black tie with black dress pants and black loafers.

"Chief Reagan, thank you for coming" the mayor greets. He stands and shakes Reagan's hand. He gestures for Reagan to take a seat. Frank complies and sits in front of the mayor's desk.

"Sir, how can I help you" Reagan asks.

"I heard how you lead the charge to help overthrow the regime. You rallied the police force to follow you. You have great leadership skills" the mayor praises.

"It wasn't just me sir, it was every officer this city has" Reagan says.

Dusk nods in acceptance of that statement, "I understand that we lost many officers during the battle. My condolences on the loss of you son" Dusk sympathies.

Sadness consumes Franks face, "Thank you, Mr. Mayor. Joe was a great cop. He knew the risks."

The mayor nods, "I also hear we wouldn't have our city back if it wasn't for its resident pointy eared friend."

Reagan shakes his head, "I wouldn't know anything about that."

The mayor hums, skeptical of his statement, "I don't care." He stands, "Tomorrow you take the big chair."

Raegan asks, "What?"

Dusk smiles, "Congratulations. Commissioner Reagan." He offers his hand for Frank to take. Frank stands and shakes the mayor's hand.

"I heard what our pointy eared friend did to Superman. I understand that had to happen. But, if he starts doing that to regular criminals I will want him brought in" Dusk's smile vanishes.

The mayor turns and looks towards the window behind his desk and sighs, "There's going to be a power vacuum with Superman's fall." Dusk turns back to the new police commissioner, "I want every available resource used to protect Gotham. Deputize him if you have to."

Reagan nods, "I understand, Mr. Mayor" he says still unsure about Batman.

* * *

 **Belle Reve**

Wonder Woman, Diana of Themyscira, sits in a prison cell several levels below the prison. She sits in an orange prison jump suit with a gold collar around her neck with a flashing red light going off where her throat is on the collar.

It's a magical power dampener used on magical beings. She can thank Batman for the new piece of jewelry. She is now powerless. She has discovered that she has been unconscious for a couple of weeks. She has a depressive and contemplative expression on her face.

Images of Batman run through her mind. The way he moved. The way he spoke. His voice. It was a little different. Age couldn't have changed him that much. Unless. A thought strikes her. It wasn't the same man. The thought frightens her. Was it _him_.

She hears someone clear their throat breaking her out of her thoughts and concerns. She lifts her head up sharply. Diana sees her mother, Hippolyta, standing outside her cell, wearing her white robes and gold crown on her head. Diana jumps up slamming the palms of her hands on the glass door of her prison cell.

"Mother get me out of here" the princess demands.

An angry expression appears on the queen's face, "I cannot."

"What?" The younger Amazon says, "Why not?" She says anger lacing with her tone.

"Man's World demands retribution for what you have done" the Queen states to her daughter. "It I do demand for your return home I fear Man's World will retaliate."

"You're just going to leave me here to rot?" Diana can't believe her own mother is turning her back on her own flesh and blood.

"I must do what is best for Themyscira, Diana" the blonde royal sighs. "The United Nations is on the edge of declaring Themyscira a hostile nation."

The Queen shakes her head, "I can't allow that to happen. Our home will not suffer for your crimes."

"I was bringing peace to the world" the raven-haired Amazon shouts out frantically.

"DIANA, JUST STOP!" Her mother shouts at her. Diana is taken back. She hasn't heard her mother yell at her like that since she was a teenager. Hippolyta composes herself, "This was not about bringing peace. This was subjugation plan and simple. This was putting yourself above others. This was you foolhardily following the wrong man."

Hippolyta shuts her eyes and shakes her head. She is wondering where she went wrong with her daughter. Maybe it was her god given powers given to her by her father, Zeus. She was always neglectful with her powers growing up.

"Mother, please don't leave me here" Diana pleads with her mother.

The Queen looks up into her daughter's eyes and can't see the daughter she raised in them anymore. "You made your bed, Diana. Now you must lie in it." She pauses and prepares herself for her proclamation. "It is with a heavy heart that I must banish you from Themyscira."

Diana's eyes widen in shock. Anything but that.

Hippolyta continues, "You are banished from Themyscira. Never again to call it your home. And your title as princess is revoked as well. Themyscira will be lost to you forever."

As she finishes she turns to leave. "I must do what I must to protect Themyscira, Diana. Lara will be taken care of. You have my word."

Diana slams her fist against the glass, "She is my child!"

Hippolyta looks back at her daughter for the last time. "So, you have time for this one? You never had time for _him_." The queen has not forgotten how she treated and neglected her grandson. She believes that Dante was not taken but simply ran away. And she knows Diana is to blame for the loss of her grandson. He may very well be dead for all she knows.

Diana looks away in shame. Either for her actions toward him or because of his existence. Only Diana truly knows.

"What was it that made you despise him so much? Was it that he was male? Or was it the father that made you neglect the boy? Hippolyta questions her daughter about her lost son. She wanted to know the truth. "How long must the son be punished for sins of the father, Diana?"

Diana can't even look her mother in the eye. Hippolyta leaves the prison cell. Leaving her child to answer for her crimes. Never to visit again.

* * *

 **Gotham-Batcave**

Batman stands over a cliff in the batcave gazing into the abyss below. He stands there just staring into the abyss. The abyss looking back into him. But he will not blink. He refuses to blink. Blinking means he is defeated. Blinking means he is just like those he set out to destroy. The combined blood in his veins given to him by his parents, refuses to be defeated. Refuses to give up. Just another lesson his father had taught him. As well as inherited from them.

Absorbing and processing everything he had done since returning to Gotham. And he must say he is both proud and ashamed of his actions.

He has come to terms with what he truly is. A monster. He admits to himself finally that this wasn't about justice. This was about settling a score. With _her_. She took everything from him. So, he took everything from her.

He took what took over twenty years for her to build and stomped it into dust. He tore them from their Olympus and crushed them into oblivion in a matter of weeks.

And the part that disgusts him is the fact he enjoyed it. Enjoyed how he hunted each of them down and beat them into submission.

Without his father there to guide him, Logan fears he may have become more darker of a Batman than his father ever was.

He raises his left arm to his cowled face and sees the bat-brand in his fist. He mutilated Superman. Maimed Hal Jordan. He crossed some lines. Broke some rules. He can't go backwards only forward. He must never return to that dark place again. An old memory resurfaces with all these recollections.

 _Then_

 _An eleven-year-old, Logan, is sitting in front of Woodhouse in the sitting room of Wayne Manor. The Englishmen is treating the young man's wounds after his little battle with the bats in the batcave._

" _If you're going to do this, you are going to have to have rules" the new butler of Wayne Manor says with no room for Logan to escape the question._

 _The young man simply nods. He grimaces as the antiseptic burns the scratches of his left arm. He then glares at the aging butler, "I will not kill" the Wayne heir says with conviction and anger in his voice._

" _Again" Woodhouse demands. If Logan is to take the same path his father had taken there can be no room for doubt. No room to waver. No room for giving up._

" _I will not kill" Logan repeats again while still glaring and no loss of conviction in his voice. He will have his vengeance._

 _End of flashback_

"Sir?" Batman turns to see his confidant, Woodhouse, wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt, with a black tie, pants and loafers.

The dark clad man turns back to the abyss. "I broke rules. Did a lot of things I'm not proud of." He turns back to the older man, "I have to be better. For what is to come."

"For what is to come, sir?" The Englishmen repeats confusingly. "But the war is over." The Regime has fallen. Superman and his associates are imprisoned.

"No." The younger man turns to Woodhouse, "The war has just begun" he says ominously.

He hands the bat-brand to Woodhouse, who takes it. "Put that in the vault" the vigilante orders.

The vault. A secret room in the batcave filled with some of the most dangerous weapons of mass destruction on the planet. The original Batman built it after discovering weapons he deemed too dangerous for anyone to have and unable to be destroyed.

Woodhouse nods, and proceeds to the vault. He passes by the trophy room of the cave. Among the trophies accumulated during his father's crusade are two new pieces that have been added to the collection.

Situated parallel to each other in glass cases are Superman's red torn cape with some blood stains on it and Wonder Woman's tiara.

Woodhouse walks to a wall away from the main sections of the batcave. He presses on the wall and a palm scanner and keypad are revealed. He types in the passcodes and presses his hand for his handprint to be scanned. The keypad and scanner turn green accepting Woodhouse.

The wall moves upward revealing a metal room with shelves all along the room. Woodhouse proceeds inside and places the bat-brand between two new weapons added to the vault. Hal Jordan's yellow power ring and Wonder Woman's golden Lasso of Truth hanging on a stand.

It's better to keep the lasso away from the Amazons. They can't be trusted with the power that it brings.

There the bat-brand will serve as a reminder to Logan that even he is dangerous and must be contained as well.

Batman walks over to a square container in the science lab of the cave. He presses a button and a cylinder pops out of the container as well as cold air. Inside the cylinder is the severed arm of Superman. Batman cryogenically froze it to study kryptonian physiology further. To develop more ways to defeat kryptonians.

* * *

 **Iron Heights**

Hal Jordan sits in his prison cell awaiting his day in court. He won't fight it. He's broken. He looks down at the prosthetic hands they gave him.

It's not the same as his real hands.

It's what he deserves for everything he did with the regime. Barry. Guy. Gone. Because of the choices he made.

He sits in his cell. Together with his guilt as his cellmate.

* * *

 **Hall of Justice**

Batman exits the Hall of Justice just before dawn breaks. The night sky is a dark shade of black with a scarlet red sunrise approaching.

Batman walks a few more feet before he pulls out a small white remote control with three square red buttons. He pauses and seeing that he is far enough away he presses the right button.

The hall of justice explodes in a fiery explosion.

Batman just keeps on walking. He made a promise to destroy everything Superman built.

And he is a man of his word.

He made sure the hall as well as the surrounding area was clear of people.

It isn't long until the Hall of Justice, a symbol of the regime, is nothing but ash and smoke.

* * *

 **Metropolis**

At the same time as the Hall of Justice explodes. A bronze statue of Superman in Metropolis Park explodes into pieces.

Signifying the end of Superman's age. His generation of _heroes_ is over.

* * *

 **Themyscira**

Queen Hippolyta sits upon her throne annoyance clearly visible on her face. The subject of her foul mood stands before her.

Her sister, Antiope, stands before the queen, wearing armor, her blonde hair tied into a braid. Outrage filling her blue eyes.

"How could you exile your own daughter, Hippolyta" the aunt of Wonder Woman asks. The queen's decree clearly bothering her.

Hippolyta's cool features begin to waver, aggravation beginning to overtake her. "I did what I must to protect Themyscira."

"Diana only sided with Superman to protect Themyscira from suffering the same fate as Atlantis" the queen's sister fires back. Offering an alternative reason for Diana's crimes.

"She married him" the blonde queen shoots back. "Enough of this. I am queen, and my decision is final" Hippolyta orders having become tired of bickering with her sister, who seems to be forgetting her station.

"But, Hippolyta…" Antiope starts but is cut off.

"You are starting to annoy me sister. Enough of your prattling and carrying on. I have made my decision and I will not overturn it." The queen glares at the amazon before her, "Diana is banished. Never to return." The Queen's expression turns to fury, "Accept it" she orders.

Antiope sighs, she walks out without bowing. Displeasure still on her face.

Hippolyta sighs. Does Antiope think her banishment of Diana was easy? It was the hardest decision she ever had to do since Hippolyta took the throne.

"My queen?" Hippolyta turns her head to the left to see her general Phillipus dressed in her armor concerned.

"I'm fine, Phillipus. Just weary is all" the queen eases her general's concern.

"Antiope may use this to rally other sisters against you" the dark-skinned amazon expressed the possible coup the queen's sister may rally.

"Perhaps" Hippolyta states. Her sister has been a supporter for going to Man's World and solidifying Superman's peace. Hippolyta rejected it ever time. The Senate continues to deliberate on it. Antiope continues to be frustrated by her sister's lack of action.

"With Diana gone from Man's World's politics, we are in a pinch" the queen thinks out loud. With the UN severely concerned about Themyscira's presence, the Amazons need to think about their position. Man's World may very well attack them in retaliation for what their princess has done.

"Perhaps, another tournament, my queen?" The general offers.

Hippolyta nods, "That sounds wise."

"There are also the concerns of your heirs" the general reminds the queen.

Hippolyta perplexed asks, "What do you mean?"

Phillipus uncomfortably says, "With Diana gone, if something were to happen to you, there would be no one to take your place immediately. Antiope would rush out to war. She would no doubt bring danger to our home."

The blonde amazon narrows her eyes, "What are you talking about? Donna is also my heir. Our princess." Heat laced into her words.

Bashful the general lowers her head, "But she is just a duplicate."

Fury now fills the queen anew, "Phillipus," the general looks up cautiously because of the tone the queen is using, "I value your counsel. I consider you a friend." The Queen then glares at her friend and confidant, "You will never speak towards or about Donna like that again. She is my child. Your princess. Regardless of how she came to be. You will show her respect." The glare continues, and the general bows her head in shame.

"Apologies, my queen. But, this is what many of out people feel regarding the second princess."

Hippolyta hums, "Overtime I'm sure Donna will prove to all of them that she is just as much an Amazon as any other. Regardless of her birth."

The general nods, "Alert our sisters to the upcoming tournament to decide our new champion and ambassador" the blonde queen orders.

"At once, my queen" the dark-skinned woman obeys and leaves the throne room.

Unbeknownst to them, the princess has been eavesdropping on the queen. Donna curious about her mother's trip to Man's World went to see what has happened.

Donna is filled with sadness over never seeing her sister again. But, excitement also fills her. The tournament will allow the winner to go to Man's World. Something Donna has dreamed of doing for so long.

"This is my chance" the young Amazon whispers. She leaves her mother behind in the throne room to prepare. Sneaking into the tournament shouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

 **Gotham- Clocktower**

Barbara Gordon rolls up to her computer station in her wheelchair. She cracks her fingers and begins typing. She is monitoring the regime soldiers' apprehension as well as those that are still free.

The Acolytes of Superman, she snorts what a pretentious name. What's next? Start a religion around that murdering alien.

She hates him. More than anything. She has lost a lot of friends and family because of that bastard.

Her father. Helena. Dick. Cassandra. Tim. Bruce. All gone.

She is the last original batfamily member alive.

But its all over now. The Regime has fallen. Superman imprisoned.

It's a new world now. Logan will be counting on her from here on out. She won't let him down.

The aging red head must admit, she likes the fact that she gets to work with Batman again. A different Batman. But a Batman nonetheless.

Her phone starts to ring. She pauses what she's doing and answers.

"Yes?'' The wheelchair bound woman says.

" _I hear congratulations are in order_ " a woman's voice say back to Barbara.

"Dinah" Barbara says excitedly. She hasn't heard from her in years. It was good to hear from her again. "I've been meaning to call."

" _Hello, Barbara_ " the blonde fellow wheelchair bound woman greets.

"How have you been?"

Dinah answers back, " _Better the last few days_ " she says cheerfully. After all these years Superman finally pays for what he did to Oliver. What he did to her.

He murdered her husband. Put her in a wheelchair. And made her raise her twin alone. She had been furious with herself for her confined position. But over time she had acclimated to her less mobile form. And it hasn't slowed her down.

"I don't suppose you want to meet him" the red-haired woman asks her old friend.

Dinah smiles over the phone, " _I'm not sure_ " her brow furrows.

Barbara continues trying to persuade her, "I'm sure he could learn a lot from you."

" _Maybe_ " the blonde states. She had the privilege of knowing who the original Batman was considering she trained with him with the JSA many years ago.

" _I'm glad it's over, Barbara_."

The red head smiles, "Me too."

Dinah carries on, " _When he died, I thought we lost_ " she says melancholic. " _He wears the cowl well_ " she says proudly.

Barbara nods, "He does. But, he's still learning" she states rigidly. She still wishes it was Bruce wearing the cowl. Or Dick. She can't help feeling like this. She misses them both dearly.

The red head continues, "I've been meaning to call you" catching the blonde woman's attention. "I've been thinking of getting the old team back together."

" _The Birds of Prey_?" Dinah states confused by the mentioning of their former femme fatale team. It has been years since the team was together. Helena is dead. And the two of them are in wheelchairs. How are they going to go trekking in third world countries on secret missions?

"Yes, what do you think?" The red head asks hoping her old friend will join.

" _I don't think so, Barbara_ " Dinah says sorrowfully. " _I'm too old. As well as confined. It's time for some new blood_."

"What do you mean?" The red-haired computer expert questions confused.

Dinah smiles again, " _I've been training a new canary. And a new archer. They're good_ " the blonde middle-aged woman says proudly. " _I don't suppose you want to meet them_ " she poses the same question her red haired friend asked before.

"Sure" Barbara says with a smile. It would be good to see what this new generation of heroes can do. She laughs, who knew Logan would lead the charge for a new wave of heroes to start appearing. "Let's see what these youngsters can do."

* * *

 **Fortress of Solitude**

Batman jumps out of the batwing and into the snow. Proceeding to the crystal fortress. A gray duffle bag is strapped to his left shoulder.

Inside the bag are high grade explosives. He plans to blow Superman's fortress to pieces after he takes any tech or objects that need to be appropriated.

But first he must find a way to get inside. No doubt the fortress is heavily guards and locked up tight.

Batman presses some buttons on his right gauntlet activating the handprint, he lifted from Superman's severed left arm as well as DNA for any locks needing DNA recognition.

He presses his dark gauntlet clad hand against the fortress. Hearing a click he moves his hand away and the gold doors begin to open.

He steps back a little as the doors open up to him as white light emits form the opening.

Without warning, a steel hand grabs Batman's throat. Batman grits his teeth and groans as one of Superman's Eradicators is attempting to crush his throat.

The Eradicator is wearing Superman's red and blue uniform, as well as his black hair on the top of its head but the rest is gray steel on his face and hands.

The robot raises its hand and makes a fist. Attempting to put another hole in Batman's head.

As he prepares himself for the end, he hears a loud echoing female voice.

"STOP!"

The machine listens to the voice and halts its attack.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" The voice orders the android. The Eradicator complies with the order and unceremoniously drops Batman on his back into the snow.

The vigilante gasps and puts a hand to his throat, no doubt bruised, taking massive gulps of air.

"RETURN." The android flies up and back into the fortress.

"COME ALONG, YOUNG MAN. IT'S ALRIGHT TO ENTER" the voice says slightly gentler then before.

Batman rises from the snow, dusting himself off, and looks to see the duffle bag a few feet away. He picks it up and proceeds inside.

The fortress's doors shut loudly behind him. The dark clad man turns his head to see the doors are closed. He is already thinking of a way of escaping the fortress should this person behind the voice have any untoward plans for him.

He keeps walking seeing all kinds of things inside this place. Giant robots. Weapons and the like. _How_ _typical_ , he thinks to himself. They really do have a lot in common. They collect items from past conflicts.

He sees a gold hovering robot with a square head approaching.

"Hello, Batman. I am Kelex. Servant of the house of El" the kryptonian robot greets. "Please follow me. I will escort you to her" the robot says politely.

Batman is consumed with suspicion and fascination. This machine is a marvel. The scientist in him is already writing down hundreds of questions he would like to ask this Kelex.

He nods and follows the hovering robot. Minutes pass until Batman starts hearing beeping from a heart monitor. He sees a sickly old woman laying in a hospital bed. White hair almost gone.

Martha Kent, he immorality recognizes. He walks up to her stoically. She turns to him and smiles a little. "Hello" she greets.

He sees that she is hooked up too many wires.

"Stage three pancreatic cancer" she answers his unasked question.

"I'm sorry" the vigilante says sorrowfully. He looks around and it appears she's the only living person in the Arctic. "Have you been here all this time?"

She shakes her head weakly, "Not at first. But after our home burned down Clark moved us here to keep us safe. But a few years back, my husband and I went back to Smallville. But, the people drove us away." She shrugs her shoulders, "And this is where we went back to. A cold crystal prison."

Batman feels sad at hearing what has happened to this woman. "Where's your husband?" Not seeing him anywhere but has a gut feeling he already knows.

Saddened by the mentioning of her husband says, "He passed a few years back. It's been just me since then" the dying woman says.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent" Batman says mournfully understanding the pain of loss.

She shakes her head, "It's me that should be apologizing."

The young man looks at her confused. Wondering what she had to apologize for.

"My husband and I found an alien baby and decided to raise him in secret without telling the government. And no matter how much we loved him we couldn't help him, and he became dictator of the world" she says weakly and tearfully.

Batman says nothing.

The dying woman looks at him, "Where were you when Clark needed a friend?"

Batman glares at her enraged, "Your son, had other friends that could have been a shoulder for him to cry on. Instead they pushed him into becoming what he is today." He pauses considering if he should say the next few words. She's dying so the security risk is minimal. "Why did my predecessor have to be the one who was to be counted on the most, out of all of the embarrassment that was the Justice League" he hisses.

Martha appears shocked by this new information. Now understanding who the man that stands before her is. "Was…" she struggles to say, "Was Clark the one who killed him?"

Batman looks at her darkly, "He was there" he bits out. "He tried at first. His wife committed it" he says his words laced with venom. His blood set aflame as he remembers who took the man he respected the most in this world away from the young man. Every cell in his body demanding vengeance.

She shakes her head, "I liked my first daughter in law better" she says stating her displeasure with Diana. "He changed so much when Lois died." Tears build up in her eyes, "He beat that poor green clad man to death right in front of Jonathon and I" she sobs. "I'm sorry for what my son did to your father."

Batman says nothing, but nods in acceptance of her condolences.

She sniffs but then notices the duffle bag, "What's in the bag?"

Batman attempts to hide the duffle bag behind his back, "Don't worry about it" he says simply.

She raises an eyebrow, "I really think I should."

Suddenly, Kelex appears, "Several high-grade explosives detected. Said explosives could potentially cause severe damage to the fortress."

Martha just looks at Batman understanding the reason for his visit, "I see" she says nonchalantly. Which peaks the dark clad man's interest. "I'm dying, you're here to wipe out everything kryptonian, are you not?"

He nods. She sighs, "I understand. Clark did some damage. Everyone wants it to be nothing but a memory." She says with a thankful smile, "Thank you for stopping Clark. Maybe he can get help dealing with his grief. Thank you" she says gratefully.

"I should have killed him" he says heatedly.

"Perhaps, but you didn't.'' A peaceful expression forms on her face, "Don't let vengeance take over. You're a good man" she smiles. "Don't think any different."

He says nothing. How little she knows. He doesn't have the heart to tell her, she is wrong about him. He is not a good man. Not at all. He mutilated her son just to get back at Diana.

"Before you blow the place up, could you do me a favor?" The dying woman asks the new Batman. He slightly nods. She gives him a grateful smile, "I found out what happened to Superboy" she states.

She now has Batman's interest. He hasn't heard what happened to Superboy. He seemed to fall off the face of the earth years ago. "Connor attempted to put Clark in the Phantom Zone after Clark killed the Joker. But, Connor was sent in instead. Could you get him out?" She pleads with him.

Another kryptonian loose in the world. Batman doesn't think so. But, he doesn't have the heart to deny a dying woman's last request. He sighs, "How did you find out?"

"Kelex" she says simply.

He grits his teeth mulling over his decision, "I'll see what I can do." He walks away in search of the phantom zone projector.

He reaches the projector already check marking it as one of the items from the kryptonian stronghold to take with him.

He begins pressing buttons, but his access is denied because he is not Superman. He activates his gauntlets which have the kryptonian's DNA on the palms of his hands. He holds a hand against a scanner and it glows green recognizing him as Superman.

Once he has access he begins a search for Superboy on the phantom zone inmate list. He finds him in a matter of minutes and pauses. Allowing another kryptonian to run loose in this world, he grimaces. He doesn't know if he can beat another kryptonian again. But, from what he knows at the moment, Superboy was the first one who knew what had to be done with Superman after Metropolis. After the Joker.

He sighs and grits his teeth. He is going to hate himself in the morning. He presses the phantom zone projectors return button. Light appears from the gateway and out comes Superboy, clad in a torn black t-shirt with a red 's' on his chest and jeans and black boots.

The teenage kryptonian groans as he falls on his hands and knees weary from being released from the dimensional prison.

Batman quickly shuts off the phantom zone and then walks over to the teenager. "Easy" he says gruffly.

The boy groans again and turns his head to him. He quickly blinks attempting to fix his blurry vision. However, yellow sunlight is shot onto him by Kelex empowering him. His powers gradually return and his x-ray vison flashes scanning the vigilante before him.

Batman's identity is concealed do to his cowl being lined with lead. "You're different" the boy of steel struggle to say. He attempts to stand but quickly slumps to the floor.

The vigilante puts his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Take it easy" he repeats. "You've been in there for some time."

It all comes crashing down to Connor, "Clark!" he exclaims. "What happened? Where is he?"

"Imprisoned" the dark clad man says simply.

"How long have I been in there?"

Batman remains stoic.

"How long?" The boy repeats louder becoming agitated and fearful of the amount of time that has passed.

"Twenty-two years" Batman tells him in a calming way.

Over twenty years. The words echo through the kryptonian hybrids head. Panic. Agitation. Anger. All these emotions overwhelm him. He holds his head in his hands. "What happened?"

Batman begins to recount what has transpired over the years the teenager has missed.

A burning hot anger ignites within Superboy, all those people killed by his family. All the time he lost in this world.

"Tim?" The super powered teen asks, fearful of the answer.

He knows Tim Drake was Red Robin, which surprises Batman. His father always told him their identities were there greatest weapons. "I'm sorry" he says sympathetically. Superboy lowers his head. Tim was Connors best friend. "He died over a decade ago" the vigilante continues.

Connor nods his head, tears trickling down his face. He looks up, "I saw your DNA. I'm sorry'' he apologizes. "My powers went into overdrive when I got some sunlight" he says shyly. "You're related to Wonder Woman" he exclaims.

The dark clad man wants to ask how he knows Wonder Woman's DNA but considering Superboy's powers as well as the attractiveness of her and that he is a teenager, its not out of the realm of possibility Connor has used his x-ray vision for purposes other than fighting crime.

Batman grimaces, that is one of his greatest secrets. "Keep it to yourself" he orders. "Last thing I need is her enemies coming after me for payback."

Superboy nods, "Yeah, no problem" he says quickly. "Thanks for letting me out." He turns his head a little and mutters to himself, "The more things change." The original Batman and Wonder Woman had a kid. Wow. It's incredibly surprising. He always thought Wonder Woman had a thing for Clark.

"Don't thank me" he hisses. Surprising the teenager. "Thank Mrs. Kent. Do not make me regret setting you free" he warns.

Conner looks down sheepishly, the threat made clear, this is what he should expect from people. He looks at the symbol on his chest it means nothing anymore. No more hope.

Batman's glare softens, the young man is a lot like him. A relative of a monster. No longer sure of there place in the world. The new Batman is lucky, one of his parents was a decent person. Without that he couldn't wear his father's symbol on his chest. His mother will never admit she was wrong or clean up the mess she made of the world. He must do it in her place. Doesn't look like anyone else is going to do it.

Superboy doesn't have that. He is a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor, both criminals.

He pities the boy.

"Kid" he says gently to bring the kryptonian clone back to him. He looks at him, Batman kneels down to his level, "The world's a mess now" he states putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "The heroes you know of are gone. It might just be the two of us against the world to help rebuild it" he pauses. "But, I can't force you to do anything. Actions are useless without will."

The jean clad boy looks down unsure of what to do.

Batman continues, "Take your time. You'll know when you're ready" he finishes and stands. "But now the age of heroes is over."

"There's something else you should know" he says sadly.

The boy looks up at him with wide eyes wondering what else is there.

The next thing he knows he is standing outside Martha Kent's room.

"She doesn't have much time left" Batman mutters to the boy. "Months at the most." He turns his head to the teenager, "I advise you spend as much time as you can with her. Make them worthwhile for her. And for you." He says sincerely.

He dumbly nods. He is overwhelmed by everything that he has learned. He numbly walks over to her bed. "Mrs. Kent" he whispers.

She weakly turns her head to look at him and smiles, "Connor, so Batman did set you free" she says happily.

He numbly nods, "Mr. Kent's gone" he whimpers. Tears escaping his eyes. The older Kent shades tears as well. He holds her hand in his tightly. Not wanting to let go.

Batman observes them for a few moments. Perplexed by what he sees. He wonders to himself. Is this what family is like? He wouldn't know. He turns leaving them alone and begins his shopping.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

On the grounds of one of the founding families of Gotham City, resides three tombstones. Side by side, the names on each tombstone goes from right to left. Thomas Wayne. Martha Wayne. Bruce Wayne.

On the bottom of Bruce Wayne's grave there is an epitaph.

Bruce Wayne

Died 2024

 _He lived to repay a debt. He died after it was repaid._

Standing before the grave of Bruce Wayne, stands his son, Logan Wayne. He stands in a black overcoat, unbuttoned, with a white dress shirt the top unbuttoned. His face has some bruises here and there, a parting gift from his fight with Superman. They are fading. Slowly. His eyes are covered with black sunglasses. A single red rose in his hand.

A solemn expression on his face. He stands there his overcoat flapping in the wind.

He reaches down and places the rose on his fathers' grave. He puts his hands in the pockets of the overcoat.

Everything that has happened since he began his journey was always going to lead him back to this place. His experiences fly around his skull threatening to explode.

His lips quiver, "Its over, dad" he sobs. "Its over." He breaks down.

Finally, after eleven years. Logan can finally mourn his father's death. Maybe now he can finally forgive himself.

He stands there for ten more minutes until he finally composes himself. He sniffs and begins to walk away, but as he walks away some sunlight peers through the cloudy sky and Logan's passing shadow has to horns on the top of his head.

* * *

 **Gotham- Wayne Enterprises**

Reporters stand outside Wayne Enterprises waiting to hear the announcement the company is about to make.

Inside Wayne Tower stands Luke Fox, cane in hand dressed in a charcoal business suit and Logan Wayne standing a foot away from him.

Logan is dressed in a black suit jacket, pants and loafers, with a blue dress shirt. His hair is combed back, and he is cleaned shaved. He is currently adjusting his black tie.

"I hate ties" he grumbles. An annoyed expression on his face. Today is the day Wayne Enterprises officially acknowledging Logan as heir to the Wayne fortune as well as the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises. With Luke Fox as his right hand.

"I swear" the younger man begins. "As soon as I'm in charge, no more ties."

The dark-skinned man laughs, "Really, you hate ties that much" he asks incredulously.

Logan glares at his friend, "I don't understand why anyone would invent these" he says clutching his black tie. "They are practically walking nooses" he says stating his displeasure of the silk material.

It gets quite for a moment and the annoyance on Logan's face is replaced by a somber expression which Luke notices and asks, "You okay?"

The younger man turns to the older man, "The night my father died he said something" Logan states. "He said he was sorry" he shakes his head and looks away. He takes a deep breath and continues, "For a long time, I thought he was apologizing for the fight the two of us had before he was killed" he says as he is reflecting on that night.

"It wasn't until recently that I figured out what he meant" he says somberly.

He looks back at Luke, "He wasn't apologizing because of the fight. He was apologizing because he died."

"He knew. What would happen to me because of his death. He knew what I would become" he says sadly. He shakes his head, "He didn't want that for me. It's why we always fought. I wanted to fight. But, he lost so many of his kids. He didn't want to lose another because of him" he says somberly.

Luke puts a hand on Logan's right shoulder breaking the young man from his bleak thoughts, "He'd be proud od the man you've become" he says trying to keep those gloomy thoughts away from his friend.

"Sometimes I wonder" Logan mutters.

Luke narrows his eyes to get a better look at Logans' usually light tanned face, "Are you wearing makeup?"

"That caped tyrant got a few good shots in to my face" he grumbles. "They are healing slowly. It's the only way to conceal them. Wouldn't want the press to start asking questions trying to get answers neither of us want out. Why?" He says concerned raising a hand to his face.

Luke pauses for a second but quickly shakes his head, "No."

Logan gives him a look, "You paused" he accuses his oldest friend. "Why did you pause?" He questions the dark-skinned man.

Luke pauses again and then quickly answers, "I didn't."

The younger man glares again, "You did it again" he repeats.

"Just stay out of the light" the older man says to speed things along. Though he knows that there is going to be camera flashes and lights on Logan the minute he steps up to the podium outside.

He checks his watch, "Ready?" The dark-skinned man asks seeing that it's almost time for the press conference.

The younger man takes a deep breath and exhales, "As I'll ever be."

The two men make there way to the glass doors, but before Logan opens the doors he turns to look at Luke and asks, "You got my back?"

Luke smiles, "Of course."

As the two men walk out to flashing lights.

* * *

 **GCPD Headquarters**

On top of the roof of police headquarters, stands the newly named commissioner, Commissioner Frank Reagan. Wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and red tie.

He is enjoying the breeze and looking at the night sky. Clouds moving through the night sky. Few stars visible, in this city.

He stands next to an old searchlight that has recently been refurbished because it hasn't been maintained in years. The searchlight is on shooting a beam of light into the sky. In the middle of the beam of light hitting the clouds is a bat.

The new commissioner is waiting for a…friend?

He jumps after hearing a knock-on metal. He turns to see Batman standing next to the batsignal, looking at him with those white eyes.

"Nice toy" the vigilante rasps.

Frank sighs, "I didn't have any other way to get in touch with you."

"What is it?"

Frank sighs, down to business he likes that, "Most of the regime soldiers in Gotham have been rounded up. Many taking the governments deal to be drafted into the military" he shakes his head clearly not approving of the deal.

"You don't approve" the dark clad man observes.

"No, many of them deserve prison cells" the suit clad man says angrily. "But, I understand the need for military strength. Especially, in this changing era." A weary expression on his face, the death of his son most likely making him biased.

Batman silently nods, "My condolences, on the loss of your son." He wishes in a perfect world no one would be killed. But there is no such thing as perfect. This is realty.

Reagan smiles slightly, "Thank you."

"And congratulations on the promotion, Commissioner" the vigilante congratulates.

Frank nods in thanks.

"What did you really call me for?" The vigilante asks getting back to the task at hand.

Reagan exhales, "We lost a lot of good cops in that revolution of ours. A power vacuum is forming in Gotham, and according to reports, The Mutants are attempting to fill in the gap. Already, I've got reports of four homicides and three assaults."

Batman states, "They're next on my list."

Reagan shakes his head, "Look, I'm not James Gordon. I believe in the law. Right and wrong. And in the eyes of the law, you, Batman are breaking the law." Batman remains stoic simply staring at the man.

"I agree" the vigilante says with his usual gruff. "The world has learned they can't trust people in costumes anymore."

Reagan nods his head agreeing with Batman, "It's time for people to start looking for heroes on the ground. Instead of in the sky." He points to Reagan, "They saw that. Ordinary men and women fighting for what they believe in. They need to rely on that" Batman says.

"You're right" the commissioner says. "The mayor wants every available resource used. That includes you too." He scratches the back of his head mulling over his decision, "You were once considered a great detective. I could use those skills, but" he says warningly, "Tone down the violence" he orders. "If you can't, then we're done and the mayor orders me to bring you in" he says heatedly.

"Every news outlet in the city saw the batsignal the night the regime fell. Many people were filled with hope, to wonder, to curiosity when they saw your light in the sky" Reagan says. He takes a deep breath, "I don't want to bring you in" he says honestly. "We lost far too many heroes to look up to" he says sorrowfully. "I don't want to see a man like you to fall as well."

Batman stands there absorbing Reagan's terms as well as doubts. He slightly nods agreeing to work with Reagan.

Reagan's lips twitch upward. He holds out his hand waiting for the vigilante to shake on it. Batman hesitates but walks up to the commissioner and takes his hand. A partnership reformed.

Reagan looks up to the batsignal in the sky. "The hearts and minds of all of Gotham are behind you." He looks back to the dark clad man. They let go of the handshake.

"Call me, if you need me" Batman says in his baritone voice as he turns to leave the rooftop.

"I never said thank you" Reagan's voice causes Batman to pause his back to the man.

He turns his head to the left slightly looking the mustached man.

"On the bridge" he smiles at him. Remembering who it was that saved him from the soldiers from falling to his death.

"And you'll never have too" the new Batman states as he jumps off the roof activating his capes glider function. Flying through the night.

He doesn't do this for praise. He does it to undo the damage his family has caused this world. As well as to uphold his fathers' legacy.

A new day dawns.

 **And that's a wrap for Injustice Beyond! I want to thank everyone for the reviews, follows and favs!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review, I wish to know what you think as well as how I can improve my writing!**

 **Stay tuned for the sequel, The Dark Knight of Tomorrow. The first chapter is underway and should be posted soon. It's gonna have a lot of great things. I can't wait to write. It will be posted in the Batman section of comics, so look out for it.**

 **For those waiting on an update for Making the Best of It, the second chapter will be worked on as soon as I sink my teeth into The Dark Knight of Tomorrow.**

 **For anyone wanting to know the year this story takes place in is 2035. Logan is 22 right now. The sequel will have maybe a 2 month timeskip. I just took the year the Injustice came out and added Logan's age. I neglected to put Bruce's date of birth because there is so much speculation on it, some say its in February, some say its not mentioned, so I didn't put it in.**

 **The grave scene was taken from the animated series when the Scarecrow first appeared.**

 **I have been reading the Injustice 2 comic and I added the part where the Kent's ask Bruce where was he when Superman needed a friend. I didn't like how they blamed Batman for what Superman became. Like I said in the epilogue he had other friends who could have been there properly not being his soldiers. Some had doubts but kept quite. I didn't like that. Also Antiope's amazon revolution will happen in a later story.**

 **The epitaph on Bruce's grave was inspired from Superman/Batman comics in an annual after Final Crisis, where Dick became the new Batman and the two talked about the reason Bruce became Batman. To repay a debt.**

 **BvS inspired the bat brand scene because I liked how Affleck threatened Luthor in that scene.**

 **Last thing, the vault where Logan stores all those weapons isn't based on the vault in the comics which is basically an inescapable prison cell in the batcave.**

 **Anyway, see ya in my next story!**


End file.
